<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damn it, Chara. Pick up your phone. by CDJSam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845020">Damn it, Chara. Pick up your phone.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDJSam/pseuds/CDJSam'>CDJSam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deltarune : Futuuure [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(The Heathers References are pretty subtle though.), Actually do worry, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Art, Being Walked In On, Chases, Digital Art, Don't Worry About It, Everyone Has Issues, Friendship, Fucked Up, Future, Future Fic, Ha Ha Posting Schedule Go BRRRR, Hanging Out, Heartbreak, Heathers References, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Karaoke, Loss of Innocence, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Older Characters, Or not Fucked Up idk how y'all see it, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Piano, Possible Character Death, Post-Game(s), Romance, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, Teen Pregnancy, There's a joke chapter in here somewhere, This Fic Will Take A While, This turned out way more angsty than I thought, Time Skips, this was fun to write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDJSam/pseuds/CDJSam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since they're now trapped in this new universe, possibly forever, Frisk decides to observe how quickly things can go to shit whilst calling Chara every now and then to pick them up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kris &amp; Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deltarune : Futuuure [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue (I guess...)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's literally just a phone call, guys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> ...beep...beep… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is Chara. I’m busy. You can leave a message, but don’t count on it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hey, Chara. It’s me. Frisk. Heh heh… It’s been a while, hasn’t it? About 2 years, to be precise. Gosh, why didn’t I think about calling you before? It’s not like I just got this phone.</p><p> </p><p>So...uh… That vessel you gave me before… Kris... They kinda rejected me. I-I mean, I’m not really part of them anymore. They just took me out of them. Now, I live inside this locket they wear. Don’t ask about the logic behind it, because I frankly don’t know how that works either.</p><p> </p><p>It’s also weird because I can still technically leave the locket. I just can’t go too far away from it. It’s like I’m some sort of trapped ghost. I mean, they let me out to stretch sometimes, but when I do, they always ask me to come back. And I do because… Well, I don’t have anywhere else to go. Besides, they’re starting to treat me better. I don’t know if we’re officially friends, but they don’t hate me anymore. So, I might as well stay with them.</p><p> </p><p>Y’know, I’m proud of Kris. When I first knew them, I could tell they were seen as a freak. After all, they are the only human in their town and they’re kinda quiet. But over time, they’ve opened up to others. One person is this girl named Susie. She’s a monster. I’m not really sure what kind, though. Dragon? Dinosaur? Alligator? I-I don’t really care at this point. I’ve thought about it way too much.</p><p> </p><p>At first, I was kinda scared of her, but she’s okay now. Kris and her have gotten very close. Probably since they both used to be outcasts. Now, I keep asking Kris if they like her, but they always get flustered. Ha ha…</p><p> </p><p>Despite this world being really nice and me making new friends, I still really miss our world. I-I don’t know if you’ve brought it back to normal since I’ve left. Like, is everyone still dead, or did you reload that better timeline again? Or is this the better timeline you’ve been talking about?  Whatever it is, I still want to go back. I don’t care if I can’t stay there. I just want to see my world one more time. So please, if you wanna come back for me, I’ll probably be with Kris. Thanks…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Beep</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>And just an <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3mE6Am_9fQ">animation</a> I did for the sake of this fic. (I guess you could call it a sneak peek at what there is in store.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. (Part 1 Start) Lancer's no longer pure, guys.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lancer find Kris and Susie fucking. At least he doesn't know what that is!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> This is Chara. I’m busy. You ca- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>CHARA! KRIS AND SUSIE ARE DOING SOME REALLY WEIRD STUFF TOGETHER! IF YOU COULD PICK ME UP, NOW WOULD BE A REALLY GOOD TIME TO DO IT!</p><p> </p><p>This is Frisk, by the way. Th-thanks...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Beep </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*sigh* You guys aren’t even 18 yet.</p><p> </p><p>S: Well... W-we’re 17. So, close enough.</p><p> </p><p>You’re aren’t even using protection!</p><p> </p><p>K: Oh, sorry. That’s just ‘cause I wasn’t prepared for this.</p><p> </p><p>S: Me neither… Ah~</p><p> </p><p>Gosh, why did you have to bring me with you guys?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was another day in the Dark World with the Lighteners. Susie and Kris had come after school to check in on them and maybe hang out for longer, but not too long. Lancer was overjoyed about the Lighteners’ arrival, but unfortunately for him, he had to deal with something else before he could hang out with his favourite people.</p><p> </p><p>Being a King was not as fun as Lancer expected. He had to deal with stuff like taxes and other stuff that he didn’t understand. He usually left all that “grown-up” stuff to his Lesser Dad, but he still found his duty boring. Though, it was always better when the Lighteners came because he’d get a day off to hang out with them.</p><p> </p><p>But not this time. He was in the middle of settling a dispute between the owners of the bake sales. Rouxls Kaard told him it was practice for when he had to handle stuff like that for real. Fortunately, the issue he had to solve wasn’t too hard for his feeble mind. (Probably because his Lesser Dad didn’t want to give him too much of a challenge.) Once the bake sale owners had reconciled, Lancer shot out the throne room, his cape trailing behind him like a broom.</p><p> </p><p>Lancer searched the castle the best he could, looking through every floor. He finally got to the second floor, ready to give up. After all, he had a pretty short attention span. As he slumped through the hallways with his head hanging low, he heard a familiar voice. It was… Susie? He heard the noises coming from the bathroom. Relieved and excited to see her, he rushed towards the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Though, as he got closer, he could hear another person inside the room. They sounded familiar, but Lancer couldn’t exactly remember who it was. Regardless, he decided to peak in on what they were doing.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT THE-” he exclaimed in shock before abruptly shutting the door.</p><p> </p><p>The two voices became silent upon the sudden intrusion of privacy as he leaned against the wall. After an awkward silence, he decided to go on with what he wanted to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Susie!” Lancer piped up “I've finished my duties I was given! Heh heh… Duties… Anyway, are y’all coming out yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Startled, Susie responded “Uh… Y-yeah. Just give us a sec.”</p><p> </p><p>As Lancer sat near the door for a while, he heard the sounds of fabric rustling and whispers, but he didn’t pay them any mind. Lancer was processing what he saw in there. He wondered why both of the people in there weren’t wearing anything. And how the noises they were making earlier sounded unusual to him, like a mix of pain and pleasure. He also realized that the other person in there was actually Kris since the figure that was on top of Susie had the same, vibrantly blue hue.</p><p> </p><p>But what were they really doing there? Then, a memory resurfaced that he forgot he had, which made him ask the two Lighteners a question.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo.” he asked, confident that he found the answer to what they were doing “Were you guys wrestling?”</p><p> </p><p>Susie and Kris stopped whatever they were doing inside the bathroom before coming out of the room. They both were now fully clothed and looking a little embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>Susie was the first to say something. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Lancer proceeded to back up his claim “Well, I remember that there was this fight club inside the bathroom. Y-yeah, they would set up a ring in there and just go ham on each other! At some point, they got caught and I thought that the club was done for, but I guess I was wrong!”</p><p> </p><p>Before he went on about the Castle’s infamous fight club, the blue person that accompanied her inside interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t wrestling.” they muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Lancer stopped, feeling a little silly for his ludicrous theory.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, what were you guys doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to know.” Susie replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Well, we're fucked.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next day, Kris and Susie encounter an issue from their little get-together yesterday, causing them to have to leave the Dark World for a bit.</p><p>(Also, there's a photo this time! Yay idk just click the *snap* thingy.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>K: Okay, you can fly around wherever. I don’t really care, as long as you come back before or by the time I wake up.</p><p> </p><p>Aye aye, Kris. Good night!</p><p> </p><p>K: ‘Night.</p><p> </p><p>Gosh, tonight looks amazing! The stars look so clear up here… Oh! I should probably send Chara a picture! I wonder if she’ll at least answer an email or something.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CB_ni3wHPZs/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link">*snap*</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Nice… </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, the two teens came back to school. Though, Susie came later than usual. She was also a bit quieter around Kris and Noelle. Noelle, being the concerned friend she was, noticed the difference in behaviour. Though, Kris didn’t seem to notice until Noelle pointed it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think Susie’s a bit quiet today?” she whispered before one of their classes started.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Hmm… Kinda.” Kris shrugged “But isn’t she usually kinda quiet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not around us, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s also right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, maybe you could ask her sometime in private? Like, maybe after school. I would, but I’m pretty busy today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gotcha.”</p><p> </p><p>That day, like yesterday, was an early dismissal. So, it gave Kris and Susie an opportunity to go to the Dark World for longer. As the two entered the closet, Susie seemed a bit hesitant, standing outside the door for a while. Kris turned around upon noticing her uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” they asked with a tone of concern.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh yeah.” she said, finally stepping inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“... Kinda. Look, I’ll explain later. Just get us to the Dark World first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” they replied as the floor started trembling.</p><p> </p><p>Before they knew it, they were falling once again. Though, they did not hit the ground hard since there was a huge pile of cushions where they’d usually fall. It was just recently installed and was very convenient. Though, other than the huge pile of pillows, the Dark World seemed the same as usual.</p><p> </p><p>As the two walked through the cliffs, Kris remembered what Noelle told them. They looked around to make sure they were alone. Once they knew they were safe, Kris got her attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Susie…” Kris said “I noticed how you were more quiet today.”</p><p> </p><p>Susie stopped walking as Kris made their remark, which made them slow down, too.</p><p> </p><p>“ *<em> sigh </em>* I know what you’re gonna ask. ‘Is this about yesterday?’”</p><p> </p><p>Before they could continue with their question, they paused, mouth wide open as if they were about to say something, but couldn’t get it out. Kris was silent like the cliffs. </p><p> </p><p>“... Well, is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it is!” Susie replied, seeming agitated “My dad got really upset. He didn't hit me, fortunately. But he didn't even wanna talk to me for the rest of the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“You told him about it already? I haven't even told my mom about what we did! ”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wait… No, I didn't tell him about it. He found out himself.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Wait, how did he find out? I thought we made sure our clothes were clean.”</p><p> </p><p>Susie hesitated to continue. A red blush spread across her face as she looked away from Kris.</p><p> </p><p>“Kris, I'm…” she said, mumbling the last word in her sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what? I don't understand.” </p><p> </p><p>“I'm…” she repeated her words, still mumbling the last word.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I know we're close, but I can't finish your sentences, y’know.” Kris said a little jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>The joke, though, only made Susie more agitated. Tired of Kris missing her hints, she finally shouted out what she was gonna say.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm pregnant!”</p><p> </p><p>“See? You gotta be more direct wi- WAIT, WHAT?!”</p><p> </p><p>“God, Kris. Can you quiet down?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You're the one who shouted first!”</p><p> </p><p>Susie groaned in frustration “Look, I woke up early today feeling weird. So, I snuck out to the store to buy a test and I tested positive. I was in my room that time and my dad walked in. God, he looked terrified. He didn't say anything about it; he just left, saying we'll talk later.”</p><p> </p><p>Kris buried their face in their hands “Great, now we've dug ourselves an even bigger hole.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kris, I'm so sorry for asking to bang yesterday. It's just… I wanted our last year together to be, I dunno, memorable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I ain't ever forgetting that.”</p><p> </p><p>Susie closed her eyes, shaking her head. “God, I'm gonna regret this for the rest of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>Kris wanted to comfort their friend. (Or was she now their girlfriend?) But they didn’t know what to say. They were never really good at consoling others. Though, doing nothing felt insensitive to them. So, they held her hand as a feeble attempt of comfort. Susie was a bit shocked by their sudden gesture, but she didn't pull away.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, did you at least enjoy it?” Kris asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Oh, you mean when we were fucking? Well, I…”</p><p> </p><p>She paused to remember the moment. How it felt when their bodies were colliding and intertwining with each other. The blissful feeling she felt inside her (in more ways than one.) Her stupid moans she made and how Lancer could've heard it all. Her mixed feelings made her lips curl upwards and her eyes water up a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn't bad, to say the least. But it was weird. Not just the fact that you had to plow your dick inside me, but also that you even have one. Like, I thought you were a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Kris' face was now red, too. They never really understood why fate had chosen them to be intersex. They were already a weirdo, the only human in a town of monsters. So, they never really specified their gender to avoid even more weird looks.</p><p> </p><p>“It's… hard to understand, even for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that aside, it felt good, especially for our first time.”</p><p> </p><p>Kris chuckled a bit, as Susie blinked back a few tears. </p><p> </p><p>“I don't even know why I'm laughing.” they awkwardly laughed “I guess all I can say is… Yeah, that felt pretty good.”</p><p> </p><p>Susie giggled in return, sighing again.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what now?” Susie piped up.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I'm sorry if you don't want to, but we're keeping the baby. Mostly because my mom would be even angrier at me if I didn't.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I get it. It's fine.” she told them.</p><p> </p><p>The two stood in silence, though the atmosphere of their surroundings felt lighter now that they had talked a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“So,” Susie wondered “What now? Like, should we go back to the Light World? I mean, my dad knows. It feels a bit unfair that your mom doesn't.”</p><p> </p><p>Nervous feelings rushed through Kris, making them sweat. Finally, they nodded their head anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>“'Kay.” they whispered. “...But we should at least say goodbye to the others.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.”</p><p> </p><p>Once they reached an agreement, the two continued walking down the cliffs again, still holding hands. Though the action was awkward, it brought both of them comfort. Susie could feel the sweat on Kris palms as they held her hand tight.</p><p> </p><p>As they traversed the Dark World, they looked around at the world they were going to abandon. Not much had changed, apart from the more casual atmosphere of the land. Since the King of Spades had been overthrown, the citizens have ceased their duties in their war against the Lightners. It was upsetting that the Lightners would have to leave again. Hopefully, they wouldn't be gone too long.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, they had reached the Card Castle.Upon entering the throne room, they found  Lancer and Ralsei who were discussing some issues about their kingdoms. Though, they weren't serious matters. Just small queries, like how Ralsei is not considered a King, despite being older than Lancer. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, guys!” Kris interrupted awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Lancer spotted the Lightners, he greeted them openly as usual with a rough hug. One could argue that his hug was a tackle. The two, used to Lancer's way of greeting them, accepted the hug. Though, Susie resisted a bit, being more careful than usual.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I'm so glad you're back!” Lancer said eagerly “Don't worry, we weren't doing anything important. So, what do we have planned for today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, actually…” Susie said gingerly “We need to talk to Ralsei first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Lancer replied, sounding a bit disappointed. “Fine, I'll wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, dude.” she said as she and Kris led Ralsei away.</p><p> </p><p>The two brought the confused Ralsei into Lancer's room, which was empty, fortunately. Once they checked to make sure no one could hear them, they went on to tell Ralsei about them leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“So… Ralsei… I'm sorry to tell you this” Kris started “but we're gonna have to leave the Dark World for a while. We don't know if you'll understand, but, uh…” </p><p> </p><p>“Susie's pregnant, isn't she?”</p><p> </p><p>“How'd you know?” she exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Lancer told me about your little get-together in the bathroom.” Ralsei told them, seeming unamused “My goodness, why would you guys do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, we're sorry, dude! It's just that I probably wouldn't see Kris after this year. So, I wanted to show them how I… I dunno, like them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there's more ways to do that! You know what talking is?”</p><p> </p><p>Ralsei seemed very ticked off by their act. He was tapping his foot and crossing his arms. If the trio were in a cartoon, Ralsei would most likely be steaming. The tension was pretty crushing, but Kris immediately broke it.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, guys.” Kris uttered “Look, we were just gonna say that we’re gonna have to leave for a while. Maybe a few years, but that may seem shorter to you since, y'know, Dark World time goes slower than our time.”</p><p> </p><p>Ralsei took a deep breath to calm down. Susie looked down at her feet, thinking of something to follow up what Kris said.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah.” she continued “I know we're telling you this like it's a secret, but you don't have to keep it like one. We're absolutely fine with you telling the others why we left, but it's up to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ralsei looked them in the eyes with a mildly melancholy look in their own “Okay. But I'll probably tell Lancer when they're older.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Ral.” Kris said gratefully “Now, we’re gonna go and say goodbye to Lancer before we leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Upon finishing their sentence, they turned away to leave. But before they walked out, Ralsei abruptly stopped them.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. I-I know I acted a bit peevish earlier, but…” Ralsei was silent for a while, trying to recollect themself before proceeding “I wanted to say… Congratulations. A-and I hope you two stay safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Grateful, Kris and Susie smiled at the shy prince and thanked him before they all exited the room.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear, I've spent way too much time dealing with the photo and for some reason, the "Insert Photo" option in the RTE doesn't work. So, I had to make due by using a link. Yeah, at least you'll get to find my Instagram page!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Toriel's gonna be pissed.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kris and Susie say farewell to the Dark World and tell Toriel about what happened. She is not happy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This is Chara. I’m busy. You can leave a message, but don’t count on it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hey, it's Frisk again. I'm sorry for shouting into your ear earlier. I was just in a… difficult situation. Seriously, sometimes, following Kris everywhere can be weird.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Kris and Susie… Ooh boy, do I have some news for you. Y'know Susie? Well, she preggers. *sigh* Yeah, I really dunno how to feel right now. I mean, I should've seen it coming, but it's still… wow…</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, Kris and Susie are heading towards Kris’ house to tell Toriel the news. All I can say is that I wish them luck.</p><p> </p><p>K: Luck? We're gonna need more than that!</p><p> </p><p>Hey! I'm on a call! Or at least leaving a message. So, yeah… Please come pick me up soon, Chara. Bye.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You’re leaving? Already?”</p><p> </p><p>Lancer had just been told by Kris and Susie that they were going back to the Light World. Though, he wasn’t told why, because that’s best saved for another day. Ralsei stood nearby to comfort him in case it was needed.</p><p> </p><p>Susie apologized “Sorry, Lancer. Look, we don't know when we’ll come back. We’ll try to come back soon, but don’t expect it to be too soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Lancer hung his head, pondering for a while, before turning back up to the two Lightners before him. He looked like he was gonna cry through his visor, but he tried to hold it back. He didn’t want to seem like a crybaby. He was a king, and kings stay strong. Despite that, he didn’t refrain from giving the two Lightners and Ralsei a hug. Though, it wasn't a rough one like before since he wasn’t as energetic as before. It was more gentle, to Susie’s relief.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll miss you guys.” the young king mumbled wistfully.</p><p> </p><p>The Lightners smiled at him, responding tenderly “ We’ll miss you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Those were their last words before letting go and heading into the Dark Fountain. As lancer watched their forms disappear in the depths of the glowing geyser, a tear trickled down his eye. Though he quickly wiped it away so no one would see, his sniffles could still be heard by Ralsei. As he wiped away more that followed, he felt Ralsei’s hand rest on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll be back.” he told him “We just have to wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I can do that.” Lancer sniffled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Kris and Susie found themselves in the unused classroom again. Even though they only spent 20 minutes in the Dark World, it seemed like an hour had passed. The school seemed empty with the exception of a few teachers. Toriel was also busy. So, Kris was safe from her lectures. For a while…</p><p> </p><p>“God, I’m gonna miss them.” Susie muttered as she looked back at the empty classroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Same.”</p><p> </p><p>Kris and Susie walked down the hallways and out the main door. The sun was still up, but it was starting to set, making the sky appear as a golden hue. Kris stayed at the entrance of the school, leaning against the side. Susie, not having anything else to do, stayed by their side. As they chilled, Susie tried to strike up a conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“So, whatcha gonna tell your mom?” she asked, the sun illuminating her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“… Do I have to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh course! My dad knows. So, your mom oughta!”</p><p> </p><p>Kris grumbled “I-I can't! If I do, mom's gonna kill me. N-no, not kill, but she'll definitely yell at me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You might as well tell her anyway. I mean, she'll understand. I think...”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, Susie? Do you even KNOW my mom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um… She's nice, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! To you guys. To me, nope!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Gosh, she seemed so nice, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it's fine when I'm acting well. But as soon as I screw up, the rest of my day will be her lecturing me.”</p><p> </p><p>Susie looked at Kris, seeming surprised. Ms Toriel was usually considerate towards her. Even when she did something like break a window, she never seemed angry at her. Disappointed, yes, but she didn't scold her coldly like other people did. She couldn't imagine her being like Kris recalled. Though, their unwillingness to talk to her made it seem true.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I-if you're gonna be a wimp about it, then I'm coming with you!”</p><p> </p><p>Kris jerked their head towards her, their eyes seeming wide behind their bangs.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” they said, sounding grateful.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, it's because I wanna make sure you don't pussy out!”</p><p> </p><p>Kris smiled slightly. Despite her rough tone, Susie was getting better at helping others.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I'll tell mom. In the meantime, you wanna come to my place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Uh, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>And so, the duo headed away from the school and walked side by side towards Kris' house. The sky was now a dim shade of orange with some velvet tones on the darker side. It was also getting colder. So, Susie was in a hurry to get to Kris’ warmer home. Kris tried their best to keep up with her quick pace.</p><p> </p><p>Once the two came home, the two headed upstairs into Kris’ room. Inside, Susie threw her backpack aside and sat on Kris’ bed, leaning against one of the pillows. Kris took the work they had in theirs and started to complete some math sheets at the foot of their bed. They were both silent.</p><p> </p><p>“You still worried? Like, with your mom?” Susie said gently.</p><p> </p><p>“...Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed “Honestly, me too, now.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They didn't have to wait long for Toriel’s arrival. After about 15 minutes, Susie spotted her car pulling up to the driveway. Kris felt their face become pale as they heard her knocks on the door. Shuddering, they took a deep breath and headed out of their room. Susie followed them, staying close.</p><p> </p><p>Downstairs, Kris and Susie we're greeted by Toriel who seemed a bit tired from her work at school.</p><p> </p><p>“Kris! Hello! And I see you've brought a friend over. Hello, Susie.”</p><p> </p><p>Susie waved shyly. Ms Toriel usually made her feel at peace, but not this time. It was probably because of the talk they were gonna have soon.</p><p> </p><p>“So Kris, have you done your homework yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Kris nodded their head. Susie noticed that none of them had said a word yet. Starting this conversation was harder than they thought. As Ms Toriel put away her things, Susie turned towards Kris, her cocked eyebrow reminding them of what they needed to do. Sighing, they hesitantly spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, we have something to tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ms Toriel stopped abruptly. She turned towards them, looking concerned as if she knew that what they were gonna say wouldn't be good.</p><p> </p><p>“Kris, what is it?” she said, sounding calm yet concerned.</p><p> </p><p>The next while was a real doozy of a conversation. Toriel was deeply disappointed in Kris, mostly talking to them. She often mentioned the many times she said to abstain until they got married. She was very offended by Kris' violation of her teaching.</p><p> </p><p>On the other side, Susie was trying to defend Kris, mentioning how it was her idea to have sex. Despite hearing her, Toriel didn't seem as offended with her as she was with Kris, who wasn't feeling any better than her. In fact, they seemed to be crying. Though, their bangs covering their face made it hard to tell if any tears were actually falling. Overall, there were feelings of disappointment, shame and dread coming from all three of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once Toriel had cooled down, she addressed both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what do you expect to happen now? Any plans?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, me and Kris planned on keeping the baby.” Susie told her as she was comforting Kris.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, okay.” Toriel said in a lower voice “And what about school?”</p><p> </p><p>“We…” she paused, looking at Kris. They hadn't thought about what they'll do about school yet.</p><p> </p><p>“We haven't talked about school yet.” Susie finally replied.</p><p> </p><p>Toriel nodded “Ah. Well, I may not be your mother, but I'm pretty sure it would be difficult to attend school in the current situation you are in. I suggest you talk to your parents about it. However…”</p><p> </p><p>Toriel turned over to Kris who immediately straightened themself as she glared at them.</p><p> </p><p>“You're still going to school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, mom.” they whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, it's getting late. Susie, you should probably start heading home. Would you like me to drive you to your place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um… Thanks, Ms Toriel.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem.” she replied, acting oddly sweet “After all, I believe I'll be doing you many favors in the future.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sun had now set and twilight had spread across the sky. Toriel and Kris had dropped off Susie at her apartment and we're now cruising away from the city. The two were silent unlike before, when Toriel was chatting cordially with Susie, who still felt shy from the dispute she witnessed earlier. Kris was staring out the window of the back seat, watching cars pass by them in the dark and reflecting upon what they were talking about earlier with their mother.</p><p> </p><p>As they were lost in their thoughts, they felt the car start to slow down. They snapped back to reality to find that the car was pulling over to the side of the road. Once the car was parked, Toriel turned around to face Kris.</p><p> </p><p>“Kris,” she said firmly “I wanted to talk to you at home in private, but I don't think I can wait. So, please listen.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite feeling a bit sleepy, they managed to mutter “Yes, mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I need to be straight with you. What you did was very stupid, Kris. But now, things won't get any easier for you or Susie.”</p><p> </p><p>She leaned towards Kris to make sure they hadn't dozed off again.</p><p> </p><p>“All I ask of you is to stay with her. Support her. Spend time with her. You both were responsible for this. So, you must both work together to get through this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” they replied, their voice trembling a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll still help you from now on, but afterwards, I want you to grow from this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, mom.” they were starting to weep again now as they spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Toriel definitely noticed the sniffles coming from them. So, she laid her hand on theirs. Kris let her, their fingers locking. She felt them squeezing her hand in agony. Kris knew that things would be quite different from now on, but they weren't gonna run. After all, Kris’ mother wouldn't let them.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I was hard on you before, but trust me. I can help you.” Toriel reassured them.</p><p> </p><p>Still crying, Kris leaned towards her and wrapped their arms around her. They weren't sobbing loudly, but tears still fell with a few sniffles. The twilight outside had started to fade and the stars could be seen in the darker sky.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Kris whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, let's go home.” Toriel cooed before letting go.</p><p> </p><p>Once the two both settled into their chairs properly, Toriel turned the car on and started to head back to town. Kris just gazed at the stars, which were shining brightly. The starlight illuminated the streaks of tears on their face as they wiped them away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's Christmas, Yay? (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last Christmas, Noelle gave Susie her heart. Unfortunately, we all know how that never ends well.</p><p>(There's also another picture. Just click on the *snap* thingy.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, guys…</p><p> </p><p>K: Yeah?</p><p> </p><p>I know y'all are both just sitting on the couch, but I just wanted to say you look great right now.</p><p> </p><p>S: Really? But we're only wearing these weird Christmas sweaters.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, but you two look happy at least.</p><p> </p><p>S: Ha, that's an overstatement.</p><p> </p><p>Well, I was just gonna ask if I could take your picture together.</p><p> </p><p>S:  Picture? Uh… I dunno.</p><p> </p><p>It's for my friend.</p><p> </p><p>S: You have those?</p><p> </p><p>Hey!</p><p> </p><p>K: Ha ha… Well, I'm fine with a photo. What about you, Susie?</p><p> </p><p>S: Um… I don't really want to have my picture taken. I mean, you know I'm not a photogenic person.</p><p> </p><p>K: I bet you're just shy.</p><p> </p><p>S: What?! That's not… I mean… Fine! I'll be in the picture!</p><p> </p><p>K: Don't worry. You look great. I mean, it's not even that obvious that you're pregnant. I think the sweater he-</p><p> </p><p>S: I already said “fine”. Now take the picture.</p><p> </p><p>'Kay. Say cheese!</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CCeIJCAnQLC/?igshid=3g41dyshntin">*snap*</a>
</p><p> </p><p>K: You done? Can we see it?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, here!</p><p> </p><p>K: See? You look great.</p><p> </p><p>S: ...shut up.</p><p> </p><p>K: You're even blushing a bit.</p><p> </p><p>S: I said shut up!</p><p> </p><p>Ha ha! Anyway, I just noticed that it's starting to snow. I kinda want to go outside to watch it fall.</p><p> </p><p>K: Oh, sure. I'll let you go. Don't freeze!</p><p> </p><p>I don't know if I can, but bye anyway!</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The snow looks great. I can't believe we're actually having a white Christmas…</p><p> </p><p>Wait a sec… Is that…</p><p> </p><p>Noelle?</p><p> </p><p>She seems to be heading towards our house. I wonder what brings her here...</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After Susie had a conversation with her father, Kris and Ms Toriel, Susie finally had a plan of what to do about her situation. Her and her father decided that she’d have to drop out of school since she didn’t think she could keep up with her school work. Since her father couldn’t be at home often and his apartment wasn’t exactly the best place to be, he planned on letting her stay at Kris’ place since it was more welcoming to her (and closer to a hospital.) Though, there'd still be days where Susie was alone anyway. But she'd always be careful during those times. Toriel even decided to take some days off to keep her company.</p><p> </p><p>At school, everyone was talking about what they think happened to Susie. They we're guessing why she stopped going to school all of a sudden. Was she expelled? Did her delinquent reputation finally catch up to her? Though Kris did a great job at keeping her disappearance a secret, it was uncomfortable hearing the gossip lingering in the air. Fortunately, it didn't last long and people stopped wondering why she was gone. At least almost everyone.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Two months had passed since Susie's absence. Christmas time had come around and everyone was preparing for the festive times. That included Noelle Holiday. She had planned a Christmas party just like every previous year. She had sent invitations to everyone in class and a few people she knew outside of school.</p><p> </p><p>Kris and Susie were no exceptions. One day, when Kris came home, they were holding two envelopes from Noelle concerning her party. Kris handed one of the letters to Susie, who was  home at the time, and they both read it on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Upon reading the invites, Susie immediately declared “Well, I’m definitely not going. What about you, Kris?”</p><p> </p><p>Kris always went to Noelle’s parties, mostly due to Toriel forcing them. Though, this year was different. If they were to go to the party, they would leave Susie behind, which is also against Toriel’s demands. Both choices would contradict what their mother asked of them.Though, between the two priorities, spending time with Susie was obviously more important.</p><p> </p><p>So, Kris responded “I think I should stay, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Susie said, a bit taken aback. “You sure? I mean, you don’t have to stay for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I want to.”</p><p> </p><p>While saying so, they looked straight at her to convey their honesty. Susie, believing them, smiled a bit. It was nice for her to know that Kris was willing to spend Christmas with her.</p><p> </p><p>And so, Susie’s Christmas Eve was spent at Kris’ place. Though, there were more people there than just her, Kris and Ms Toriel. Her father decided to accompany her there as well. Asriel and Asgore were there, too. Everyone wore festive sweaters for the occasion. The night was spent eating a great dinner prepared by the Dreemurs, exchanging gifts and watching some Christmas movies on their television. It wasn’t anything grand, but it was still fun.</p><p> </p><p>As Kris, Susie and Asriel were lounging in the living room laughing at a comedy, there was a knock on the door. The unforeseen visit was quite strange considering how late it was, 10:57pm to be exact. Asriel, being the closest to the door, got up to go check who was coming at such a time. Upon looking through the door’s peephole, he saw a girl with long, blond hair, which was sprinkled with snowflakes. Antlers stuck out of her head and her nose was as rosy as her cheeks due to the brisk air of the night. Asriel recognized her. It was Noelle.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door, letting the winter air waft through the living room, making it feel a bit more chilly. Asriel greeted her warmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Noelle! Merry Christmas!”</p><p> </p><p>“You, too” she said, her teeth chattering a bit. “I wanted to drop off these gifts for Kris since they didn’t come to my party.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing their name, Kris walked up to the door and looked at the freezing deer. At her hooves, there were two colorful parcels. They assumed they were for them and Susie.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey, K-Kris! Um, this one’s for you.” she said as she bent over to pick them up. “Also, you guys wouldn’t happen to know where Susie lives, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Kris could tell her Susie’s address, Asriel piped up “Oh, she’s actually inside if you wanted to give it to her!”</p><p> </p><p>Kris elbowed Asriel, reminding him that Susie didn’t want to see anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Noelle, is it okay if you wait for a while?” Kris asked bashfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, s-sure…” she replied as they shut the door.</p><p> </p><p>Inside, Kris chided Asriel about letting Noelle know.</p><p> </p><p>“Azzy! Don’t you remember that Susie doesn’t want anyone to see her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Kris. But, I mean, I think Susie should at least say hi to her and accept the gift. She doesn’t have to tell her she’s pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you get it?! Noelle likes her a lot!” Kris blurted out to Susie’s surprise. “If she finds out that I, I dunno, hooked up with her, she wouldn’t take it well! I don’t want to do her dirty like that…”</p><p> </p><p>The whole time, Susie was sitting by, hearing their squabble. She wasn’t sure whether she wanted to see Noelle either. She also wasn’t aware of Noelle’s feelings for her. She wasn’t very bright when it came to taking hints. But now that she knew, she wasn’t sure if she felt the same.</p><p>“Look, if she wants to talk to Susie, we should just ask her about it.” Asriel said, turning towards her.</p><p> </p><p>As their gaze shifted towards her, Susie expressed her view on the matter.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… It’s not that I don’t want to see her. I… Uh…”</p><p> </p><p>Susie paused as she was still trying to put her sentences together. Noelle was one of her first friends from Hometown and an important person to her. Now that she thought about it, she felt bad about now even saying goodbye to her. She even dared to think of telling her about her pregnancy. It made her feel bad that she didn’t return her feelings, but it also made her feel bad about not letting her know. Making her continue her fruitless efforts wasn’t fair for her.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After that moment to herself, she finally spoke. “I want to see her.”</p><p> </p><p>Kris and Asriel were both stunned. Nowadays, she wasn’t very open to anyone other than them. Hearing that she wanted to talk to someone else was not common anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Just to make sure, Kris verified her request. “Are you sure? Like…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” she said, though with a tone of slight hesitance, as she got up from the couch. “Let’s just hope she understands.”</p><p> </p><p>Asriel nodded his head, walking towards the door. He opened it again, letting himself get hit by the cold again. He invited Noelle to come inside and she rushed to his invite. The two closed the door hastily. Now in the warmth of their home, Noelle placed the presents she brought to the side of the couch. Then, she threw off the toque, scarf and other accessories she was wearing. Once she was done, she turned towards Susie.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh…” she mumbled, her face becoming redder than before. “Susie, it’s been so long…”</p><p> </p><p>She started to approach her, lightly lifting her arms up as if she were about to hug her. Susie didn’t move as she came closer. She just let Noelle embrace her. Her hug was wet from the snow she brought inside, but it wasn’t too bothersome.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened? I haven’t seen you for months!” Noelle uttered as she let her go. “I was worried that you moved away or something! Not even Ms Alphys knew why you left!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Noelle…” Susie murmured, staring at the floor to avoid her gaze. “I kinda wanted to tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>She sat her down on the couch despite her dampness. As they both settled down, Susie turned to Kris and Asriel who were still standing in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, maybe you two could leave for a while?” she suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry!” Asriel apologized as they started to walk out of the room, bringing Kris with them.</p><p> </p><p>The two siblings then proceeded to hang out in the kitchen. They both pulled out two chairs from the dinner table and sat apart from the adults who were chatting with each other. They were eating the leftovers from dinner as they observed the adults’ conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Some things they noticed about them was that the conversation wasn’t exactly between all of them. Upon further inspection, Toriel never spoke directly to asgore unless he spoke to her first. Susie’s father was chatting with both of them, although he seemed a little shy towards them. Perhaps since it was the first time he’s been around them.</p><p> </p><p>Another thing Kris noted was that everyone was sipping on eggnog. It was the kind of traditional eggnog that contained alcohol. Though, it seemed that Susie’s father wasn’t partaking in the beverage like their parents were. His drink was almost up to the rim, as if he had only taken a small sip of it. The carton of eggnog sat on the kitchen counter, unattended. Upon noticing, Kris nudged Asriel.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, dude.” they teased. “You’re above the legal age to drink, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, I’m only 20.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well… I heard that in some countries, the legal age to drink is only 18.”</p><p> </p><p>Asriel chuckled nervously. “I’m not drinking, Kris.”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon…” they taunted, pushing their brother towards the carton a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, if you want someone to drink it so much, why don’t you do it yourself? You’re 17. That’s basically 18, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha- No!”</p><p> </p><p>“Your words, not mine.” Asriel said smugly.</p><p> </p><p>Before the two could squabble anymore, they heard the front door opening. Following it was Susie’s voice. It sounded like she was calling for something. Quickly, Asriel and Kris rushed out of the kitchen. Once in the living room, they saw the front door wide open. Past it, Susie was running off of their property as if she were chasing something.</p><p> </p><p>“Susie?!” Kris shouted at her as they stood at the door frame.</p><p> </p><p>Further past her, they spotted Noelle down the sidewalk. She was running away. Kris dreaded that Noelle wouldn’t take the news well, but they didn’t expect to sprint out of the house like this was some sort of fanfiction. Though, since Susie was following her, Kris felt the urge to pursue her, too.</p><p> </p><p>So, they raced off into the dark, snowy roads of Hometown, with only street lights and christmas decorations illuminating the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It's Christmas, Yay? (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Noelle's failed attempt at running away, Susie confronts her and the two reconcile outside of her house.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kris! Susie!</p><p> </p><p>K: Frisk? Oh right, I forgot you were outside.</p><p> </p><p>What’s going on?</p><p> </p><p>K: Noelle came over to drop off gifts. Susie decided to tell her about… y’know… and now she’s running away for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>Sounds interesting. Can I follow?</p><p> </p><p>K: It seems like you already are. But if you’re referring to going inside the locket again, sure.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Noelle was far ahead from the others, but still in their sight. Though, she wished to go further. She wanted to run from it all. Though, her short legs could only bring her so far. Eventually, she had to stop. She slowed down once she saw the gate to her house. It was apparent that some of the guests had left due to the absence of some cars. Though, the party was still going on.</p><p> </p><p>As she was panting and bending over to rest, she heard the sound of footsteps behind her, crunching in the snow. Susie had caught up to her, and it seemed Kris had also come, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Noelle…” Susie whispered. “I’m sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>Noelle didn’t respond. She straightened up, but she didn’t move after that. She remained silent. Though, Susie wasn’t taking any of it. She genuinely wanted her forgiveness. She slowly approached her and took her shoulder. She pulled it back, turning her around so she could talk to her face.</p><p> </p><p>Upon beholding her front, though, she saw tears. They were freshly fallen like the snow and they streaked her face. They also smudged her mascara, making the streaks on her face have a dark appearance. The eyes from which the streaks emerged from were still full of tears and lightly tinted red like her cheeks; their gaze was fixated to the snowy floor. She seemed miserable, and her hard sniffles she was emitting also added to her sorrowful expression. It was startling for Susie to see her this miserable. Kris, who had just caught up with them, was also surprised upon seeing Noelle’s woeful face.</p><p> </p><p>Despite her sobbing, Noelle tried to communicate with them. “Y-you shouldn’t ap-pologize... It’s not your fault th-hat you’re n-not into m-me…”</p><p> </p><p>Noelle was still hysterical. She tried wiping away her tears between her sentences, but that didn’t make them cease to fall. She went on.</p><p> </p><p>“I probably should’ve t-told you how I f-felt before… Though, I d-doubt that w-would’ve made a d-difference…It’s o-obvious you d-don’t feel the s-same w-way…”</p><p> </p><p>“Noelle, it’s not…” Susie said before stopping.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know how to respond. It seemed like Noelle already had the situation figured out.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Susie opened her mouth again to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if I can’t return the type of love you give me, I still want us to be okay. I still want to be friends at least.”</p><p> </p><p>As Susie finished that sentence, Noelle finally looked up. Her watery eyes were gleaming from the light emitting from her house.</p><p> </p><p>“That… sounds nice.” she whimpered. “But… I dunno. I don’t want my feelings to get in the way of our friendship.”</p><p> </p><p>Susie then stepped towards her and placed her hand in her shoulder. Though, the small gesture soon evolved into a hug, similar to the one Noelle gave her before. The embrace made Noelle feel warmer and comforted.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.” Susie said softly. “Just because we’re friends doesn’t mean you’re any less dear to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling moved, Noelle wrapped her arms around Susie, too. She held her tight, still crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Th-thank you s-so m-much.” she told her with her shaky voice.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem.” Susie replied as she loosened her arms. “You should probably get back inside and fix yourself up. It’s cold outside.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh gosh, you’re r-right. It’s pretty cold-d.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Oof.” Susie added, wrapping herself up in her jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“I m-must look awful, too. Y’know, after all that c-crying.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you might not think the same, but I think they look pretty badass.”</p><p> </p><p>Noelle let out a weary giggle. “Th-thanks. I should p-probably go inside, though…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure… but wait.” Susie exclaimed as Noelle was opening her house's gates.</p><p> </p><p>She came close to Noelle, leaning over slightly. With Noelle facing her, Susie told her softly,</p><p> </p><p>“Please don't let anyone know what I told you before or that I even talked to you. I don't want people acting like what happened with me and Kris was some sort of scandal... Even if it kinda was…”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course…” Noelle replied. “But can we at least st-tay in touch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sure. Well, then, uh… Merry Christmas!” Susie shouted as she turned away.</p><p> </p><p>Noelle echoed her words before returning to her house as well. Susie and her were both smiling to themselves as they parted ways. Though Noelle was still pining over her unrequited feelings, their reconciliation truly did warm herself up. Or maybe it was the Christmas spirit at it again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Spade's brooding. Again...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spade's brooding in his cell when Jevil gives him an offer to talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>K: You're going to the Dark World?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. Well, I'll try at least. </p><p> </p><p>K: Well, if you are able to make it there, please tell me about how your visit was once you return. Me and Susie would really like to know.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, Kris! Bye!</p><p> </p><p>K: See ya!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ever since the Lightners’ absence, the Dark World has been more or less the same. It was peaceful. No great disaster had come to wreak havoc. Though, the uneventfulness had made the people a bit lethargic. It was as if when the Lightners had left, some of the land’s energy had disappeared as well.</p><p> </p><p>Though this didn’t affect many of the Darkners, there was one person who was hit harder by them leaving. And that person was Lancer. Kris and Susie were the first friends he’s made in a while. So, having to be away from them was hard for him, especially since he wasn’t the best at waiting. But, such impatience is expected from children his age. Without them, Lancer seemed to lack the energy he usually had. Though he did have other people to keep him company such as Ralsei and Rouxls, their presence just wasn’t the same as what he longed for.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, down in the basement, there was the former King of Spades. Recently, his cage had been moved from the dungeon to turn the whole floor into a storage unit. They wheeled his portable cell down a whole flight of stairs right next to another cage. His new living area was way more unsettling than his previous place, but he had already gotten used to it. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, there was another thing that was bugging him more than his new cell. That was his new roommate. Right next to his cramped cage was a larger room with the mysterious jester that he had locked up years ago. Often, the King would be trying to sleep or play solitaire with a deck of cards that he had gotten his hands on secretly. Though, the clown next to him would always be murmuring some nonsense to him. He never understood his repetitive spiels, but they never failed to keep him up at night.</p><p> </p><p>One day, the King was brooding like always. Jevil was whispering ominously as usual, but Spade was facing away from him, trying not to pay too much attention to his rambles. </p><p> </p><p>‘It’s not fair.’ he kept repeating in his head like a grumpy child. ‘My plan was not selfish. If it where to work, it would’ve struck the Lightners from their high throne and brought the Darkners back to glory. If only they weren’t so blind to my vision.’</p><p> </p><p>That is, until he heard one word slip out of his mouth and through the bars of his cage.</p><p> </p><p>“...Queen…”</p><p> </p><p>‘Queen?’ he wondered. The words made his muscles tensen like an alarmed cat. The first thing that came to his mind was his wife. The kind lady that had decided to spend her life and time for him, only for him to break their close bond. The day before she left was replaying in his mind. That day, they had a loud and violent argument, all because she objected to his plan to spread darkness across the land.</p><p> </p><p>‘Spread darkness…’ That was the order he was given from the Knight. It was obviously wrong, but for some reason, Spade had gladly accepted his plan and carried out like a madman. Perhaps it was due to his already existing grudge against the Lightners. It was upsetting how they left him and his people behind. Especially when he already made a few great friends among them. </p><p> </p><p>‘Well, look where that got me…’ He let out a sigh. ‘But if my plan had succeeded, what would’ve actually happened?’</p><p> </p><p>‘...’</p><p> </p><p>“Well, whatever the plan would’ve caused definitely won’t happen anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he heard a jingle beside him. The jester had made his way to his barred door to get closer to Spade.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re having a lonely, lonely conversation, too?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he said, jerking his head around. Then, he realised that the last thought he had had slipped out of his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Embarrassed, he grumbled “Mind your own business.”</p><p> </p><p>Jevil shut his mouth, but he didn’t leave. He just stood by the bars for a while before speaking again. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m lonely, too.”</p><p> </p><p>To Spade, Jevil was a confusing person. His slightly whimsical tone of voice and the senseless things he says make it hard to understand what he means and how he really feels. At least, for him. So, he couldn’t tell if Jevil was stating something as a fact or to comfort him. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want that. I can tell, tell.” Jevil remarked in his echoey voice. </p><p> </p><p>Taken aback, Spade turned around to look at him. His words came as if he could read his mind. It was true. Despite him longing for a terrible future, the King didn’t want to have to do his work alone. He asked a few people to join his plan before. Many complied, yet only one person resisted strongly. And how unfortunate it was for that one person to be his wife, the one he cherished most. Ever since the day she left, he had carried on for himself. That will to get back at the Lightners for abandoning him was strong, but so was the longing for love again. Though, he wasn’t sure if he wanted it from his wife or his old friends. Now that he’s thought about it, he wasn’t sure which of his conflicting feelings he should follow now. Did he want forgiveness or revenge?</p><p> </p><p>“Release your feelings if you want. It wouldn't change a thing.” Jevil chimed. “Unless you make it.”</p><p> </p><p>The offer was welcoming, though Spade was still afraid to open up. Instead of telling him anything, he simply turned away from him again. Jevil’s ears drooped a little because of his declined offer. He didn’t push him, though. </p><p> </p><p>“My offer will forever be on the table in case you change your mind.” he finally said before retreating into the darkness of his cell. His yellow glowing eyes still watched over his brooding cell-mate, waiting for him to open up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The prisoners become friends. How cute.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Spade opens up to Jevil, he makes a realization of what he wants to do. Which is become good. How cliché.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> This is Chara. I’m busy. You can leave a message, but don’t count on it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Heya… Guess where I am now? I’m in the Dark World now! Well, I don’t think that was fair to ask since you can’t see where I am. You can only hear me. </p><p> </p><p>Anyway, I don’t think I’ve ever mentioned this place to you before. So, it’s kinda like this other world in a school closet. I dunno the science behind it, but I have been to this world many times with Kris and Susie. They’ve made a lot of friends here. Though, they’ve stopped coming here ever since they… You know… Gosh, I can’t believe I still feel weird talking about that stuff…</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, I decided to just visit the place for them. So, yeah… I dunno what else to say. So, I guess I'll just hang up now. Bye!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Beep. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wait a sec, how how am I even using my phone here? Kris’ phone didn’t work down here. So, why does mine work?</p><p> </p><p>Wait, can I take pictures, too? Lemme try.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CDe0c_enx_X/?igshid=ply3w8lm29lw">https://www.instagram.com/p/CDe0c_enx_X/?igshid=ply3w8lm29lw</a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I guess so. It looks kinda iffy, though. I guess I’ll lay off on the photos, then.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>For a while, Spade was stuck on keeping his troubles confidential. However, it didn’t take too long of a time for him to open up to Jevil. Perhaps it was the loneliness of prison that made him desperate for social interaction. On a day where he was feeling particularly low and bored, he decided to finally tell Jevil his troubles and concerns. About missing the people that used to trust him, about his anger towards them as well, all of the thoughts plaguing his mind was bestowed upon Jevil. Despite his words being unorganized and full of strong emotion, Jevil kept nodding to him as if he understood. Spade highly doubted it, though.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was done with his vent, Jevil stayed silent. Spade was expecting him to give some sort of reply to what he just said, but he didn’t. He didn’t comment on anything or give his opinion on his situation. He just sat at his cell bars and stared at him with his grinning face.</p><p> </p><p>After a thoughtful pause, Jevil nonchalantly said “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Spade was stunned at his short response. “That’s it?! Okay?!” he exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you this wouldn’t change a thing, thing. So, I won’t change anything.” Jevil replied, smiling a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that just something to hide that you weren’t listening?”</p><p> </p><p>“You do want change, change. Yet, you can’t get it if you don’t ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cut the crap! Just admit that you weren’t listening!”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps you should take a while, while to ponder before you make a move.”</p><p> </p><p>Jevil said before turning around. He didn’t leave, though. He just sat, waiting for his response.</p><p> </p><p>The angry, fallen king rattled his bars, yelping at his neighbor to get his attention. However, Jevil remained still; he didn’t even flinch. So, Spade decided to save his voice. Although he was still infuriated, yelling at Jevil seemed pointless. So, he just sat in his cage with his arms crossed and an ugly scowl.</p><p> </p><p>'Change… Make a move… What?’ Spade was still processing his words. What was he talking about? Change what?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After several minutes, Spade finally realized what Jevil meant about change. It was about him. When he was thinking about his conflicting wishes, he knew that he wanted at least wanted one of those things. But, it was hard to decide which of those goals he wanted to strive for again. But upon further review, he thought that he should try the more peaceful option: forgiveness. Or at least, changing for the better. He mainly thought so because his efforts for revenge didn't go as planned. So, perhaps the latter would work? But then again, would he really succeed this time? Would it even pay off? And most importantly, would the people who he wronged even want to grant him such closure? He wasn't sure.</p><p> </p><p>'Perhaps hearing someone else's opinion would help.’ he thought, looking at Jevil. The short gremlin was still sitting at the bars, immobile like a rock.</p><p> </p><p>“Jevil?” he said wearily. “I think I want that change you were talking about. Yet, I don't know if I should do it. What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Jevil turned his head around like an owl and cooed “That is not for me to decide.”</p><p> </p><p>Spade, feeling mildly ticked off, leaned towards him and repeated his question. “I said… What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Once again, he echoed the same answer as before. “That is not for me to decide, cide.”</p><p> </p><p>“ANSWER THE QUESTION, INSOLENT CLOWN!” Spade roared, clenching the cage bars.</p><p> </p><p>Jevil gave an exhausted sigh, yet his expression remained oddly cheerful. “If that is what you truly desire, go for it. I will not become another shackle to hold you down, down. Yet, do not go on for my sake, because I never asked for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Spade was about to yell at Jevil some more until he actually thought about what he said. This time, he actually knew what he was talking about. This knowledge made him feel a little lighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I'll try 'being better’.” he said more calmly. “Wait, but where do I start?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think, think?” Jevil asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No seriously, I want your opinion?”</p><p> </p><p>“... Well, perhaps you could stop terrorizing the guards. Seriously, they have to draw straws just to choose who has to feed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, I thought they were doing that for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jevil let out a hearty chuckle that echoed through his cell, making his laughter seem louder.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s funny how you reject the food you ask for.” he giggled, trying to compose himself. </p><p> </p><p>Spade couldn't tell if Jevil was trying to be metaphorical or if he meant that literally. At least he seemed happy with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. WhY aRe YoU rUnNiNg?! (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the help of his new friend, Spade breaks out of his jail cell and tries to seek forgiveness from his people. Let's just say that his attempts go downhill quickly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a fun fact, the title was my friend's idea. Kudos to them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kris! I'm back and I have something to…</p><p> </p><p>(Wait, they're not here...)</p><p> </p><p>Oh hey, Susie.</p><p> </p><p>S: 'Sup.</p><p> </p><p>You look different.</p><p> </p><p>S: Don't mention it.</p><p> </p><p>So, do you know where Kris is?</p><p> </p><p>S: Oh, they're still at school.</p><p> </p><p>… Wait a sec…</p><p> </p><p>Are you eating chalk?</p><p> </p><p>S: … Don't tell Kris</p><p> </p><p>K: Don't tell me what?</p><p> </p><p>S: Gah! Uh, hey! I thought you were at school.</p><p> </p><p>K: I just came back for lunch. And to check on you. Mom's orders, not mine.</p><p> </p><p>S: Oh right. Well, lunch is on the table. You can go now.</p><p> </p><p>K: Umm… Is there something wrong?</p><p> </p><p>S: No. I-</p><p> </p><p>Susie was eating chalk.</p><p> </p><p>S: Damn it, Frisk!</p><p> </p><p>K: Again? *sigh* I thought we agreed on no more chalk.</p><p> </p><p>S: Sorry, I was just craving it. And when I found it in your bag yesterday, I kinda took a bite of it back then, too.</p><p> </p><p>K: I get it. It's a habit. But you don't have to rely on eating chalk anymore. You can help yourself to food here. It's fine. Just please. No more chalk. It's not good for you.</p><p> </p><p>S: Fine.</p><p> </p><p>K: … Anyway, hey Frisk.</p><p> </p><p>Hi.</p><p> </p><p>K: *sigh* Sorry if I'm sighing a lot. I'm just kind of tired.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Well, I do have some news about the Dark World I need to tell you. But I don't know if now would be the appropriate time to say it.</p><p> </p><p>K: No, it's fine. What is it?</p><p> </p><p>… Y’know the King of Spades? Well, he kinda escaped his jail cell.</p><p> </p><p>K: What?</p><p> </p><p>And… he’s in the Light World now.</p><p> </p><p>K: WHAT?!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It had been two weeks already. Jevil and the former King of Spades had bonded pretty well. It was a bit surprising considering that they had only spoken with each other for a few weeks. Perhaps it was the desperation for interaction that made them agreeable with each other. That aside, they seemed to be getting along well. </p><p> </p><p>However, their friendship wasn’t the only thing that had grown stronger. Spade’s confidence and will to escape had grown as well. Jevil, despite being enigmatic at times, was actually quite wise. The advice he gave to him really helped, at least when he understood it. After talking over his feelings many times, he finally thought he should try escaping. Even if the Darkners of his kingdom didn’t welcome him back then, he could at least try again this time.</p><p> </p><p>So, one uneventful morning, he woke up early to finally ask Jevil a favor. He was just sitting at the edge of his cage, his legs crossed and his hands fumbling impatiently. His eagerness was the only thing keeping him relatively energeticas he stared into the darkness of Jevil’s cell, hoping he would emerge from it soon. When he did, he quickly said what he had been itching to say since he woke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Jevil, I’m ready to break out.”</p><p> </p><p>Although he was sluggish, Jevil managed to mumble a faint “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Still jumpy, Spade went on. “I want you to help me escape from my jail cell. I even woke up super early in the morning just to ask this of you. You can do anything after all.”</p><p> </p><p>The tiny gremlin rubbed his tired eyes and then responded slowly “Naturally, Naturally.”</p><p> </p><p>As he muttered those words, he pulled his large Devilsknife from thin air. He outstretched it through his prison bars and swiftly hacked away at the cage. In the blink of an eye, the bars were split near the top. Then the bottom was split as well, causing the poles to tumble to the floor with a distinct clatter. It was impressive how easily he broke the bars. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, if you can break bars so easily,” Spade inquired “why didn’t you just break yourself out?”</p><p> </p><p>Jevil looked away, and then spoke. “The bars had been especially designed to keep in powerful inmates. And even if I could escape, the interest in leaving had withered away. Therefore, I shall stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Spade said, a little disappointed. He was planning on asking Jevil if he wanted to come with him. Though he was a bit sad, he answered with a neutral tone. “Well then, I’ll be going alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Jevil grinned, making Spade feel a little better as well. “If you get caught, I’ll be here to greet you again. Though, it’s better to keep going than to give up in shame. And even if you don’t find reconciliation here, you might find somewhere else that will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, I guess I must get going.” he said as he crawled out from his jail cell. He made his way up the large staircase with utmost silence. Before he got far though, he turned around a final time to look back at the prison. Jevil still stood by the walls of his cell. Now, his hat was taken off and he was waving it in the air to bid him farewell. It was a simple gesture, yet it somehow moved Spade. He smiled back and waved as well before making his way back up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>‘Y’know, I think I can get through with this.’ he thought to himself.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘This was a bad idea.’</p><p> </p><p>Spade was now running for his life. It turned out that his former citizens still held a strong grudge towards him. Luckily, he had managed to stroll through the Dark World for a nice while before he got caught due to the lack of guards. It was very early in the morning. Unfortunately, he didn’t stay unseen for very long. Now, he was running away from several guards who were on dog watch. More were joining in as he sprinted past other areas.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, Spade was much faster than his increasing number of pursuers. However, he seemed to be running out of places to escape to. Him and the others were now dashing through the Cliffs and he didn’t know what he would do once they got to a dead end. Though, he was about to find out. He halted upon seeing that he was running towards a steep ledge. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no… No no no…” Spade was now panicking a little because he could see the gaggle of various guys following behind. They were ready to apprehend him again just like they did before. He didn’t know what to do. His confidence has now completely melted away. What would he do this time? The only way to escape them was to…</p><p> </p><p>Without thinking, he jumped off of the Cliffs.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd behind him saw it all. They watched him slip into the abyss until he was lost in the shadows of the void. Their gasps of shock and sad whispers echoed through the empty place. Many of them had never seen anyone jump into the abyss before, and those who had never heard of their lost comrades again. The terrified crowd could only wonder what they would say to King Lancer about this incident. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Spade felt weightless. The wind was rushing past him loudly as he was heading down. Below, there was only darkness. Was there even a bottom to these cliffs? He didn’t feel like thinking about it. He just closed his eyes and let gravity pull him down for what seemed like forever. </p><p> </p><p>‘I’m doomed for sure.’ he thought to himself. ‘If there’s an end to this, then it’s surely coming soon. Great, now I’m sounding like Jevil.’</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes again to see if anything had changed. </p><p> </p><p>‘Nope… It’s still just darkness… Wait, is that..’</p><p> </p><p>Down below, he could see something breaking through the endless obscurity. It was land. Finally, after a while, he could see that there was more land down there. It brought joy to Spade’s heart. But then, another feeling was also emerging.</p><p> </p><p>It was fear, because he just realized he’d probably die upon hitting the ground. Frantically, he was thinking of what to do to prevent his death. He had to find a way to slow down his descent. </p><p> </p><p>‘Perhaps something to grab onto? No, there’s nothing. Wait, would sticking a spade into the side work? Or maybe something else? But what else do I have?’</p><p> </p><p>He was desperately trying to think of something. Then it clicked. He had a mace inside his stomach mouth, didn’t he? Maybe that could work as some sort of grappling hook. </p><p> </p><p>‘Well, I might as well try.’ he thought as he started to pull his mace out of him.</p><p> </p><p>As the floor started to rush towards him, he quickly and hardly threw his hook at the ledge and held onto the chain it was attached to. Once it got a grip of the side, the hook slid down a bit due to the King’s weight. But, it finally got a good grip of the edge not too long after. Spade was now dangling at the side of the cliffs, overlooking the limbo-like land below.</p><p> </p><p>Spade was out of breath from the fear and exhaustion he felt. He could feel the sweat that coated his forehead. The tension that pulled at his mace was a bit painful. Despite the discomfort and fear he felt, there was still a faint feeling of happiness in the moment of respite. Once he had calmed a little, he started to lower himself to the bottom. He was making slow strides down like a mountain climber.</p><p> </p><p>‘The bottom’s not too far from here.’ he thought as the ground neared him. ‘Though, what will happen once I’m down there?’</p><p> </p><p>Soon, he felt it below him. Land. Sweet, sweet land. Spade let out a long sigh of relief as he set his feet on the floor. He was alive…</p><p> </p><p>But now what?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. WhY aRe YoU rUnNiNg?! (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that the King of Spades is in the Land of the Abyss, he decides to walk around. However, one thing he doesn't know is that someone is watching him. And that someone has a burning hatred for him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>K: Wait wait wait… Are you serious? How would he even get up here?</p><p> </p><p>I think he came out of that mysterious bunker at the bottom of town. Y’know, the one that Susie uses as a shortcut.</p><p> </p><p>S: He better not be here for revenge. Because now seems like a really bad time for something like that to happen.</p><p> </p><p>K: If he is, don’t worry. I think my mom could handle him. She knows some magic.</p><p> </p><p>But guys, I don’t think he’s here for that. I’ve been keeping an eye on him for a while, and I don’t think he’s the same guy from before. He’s not, like, a big baddie anymore. Though, I would worry about this other person.</p><p> </p><p>K: What? Who?</p><p> </p><p>I don’t know who she is, but she looked like Lancer, except she was a lady. And taller. I think King spade knows who she is since I saw him chasing her and calling for her. Though, she escaped from both our sights.</p><p> </p><p>S: Great… Now we have two people to worry about…</p><p> </p><p>Well, maybe I could go check the bunker again sometime. Kris, Susie, you two could come, too if you want.</p><p> </p><p>K: Sure. Though Susie, I think it’d be safer for you not to come.</p><p> </p><p>S: Fine by me.</p><p> </p><p>K: Wait! Oh gosh, I completely lost track of time! I should probably start heading back to school!</p><p> </p><p>S: Okay, see ya!</p><p> </p><p>K: Wait, but before I go, hand me the chalk.</p><p> </p><p>S: *groan* Fine. Here.</p><p> </p><p>K: Thank you. Bye!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Though the land of the cliffs’ abyss looked empty, it wasn’t completely barren. Down there, it was like an eternally dark desert, except minus the sand. And like most deserts, you could find the occasional oasis if you were lucky. In fact, there was one not far from the cliff sides. There resided the only inhabitant of the abyss: the long lost Queen of Spades.</p><p> </p><p>Just like her husband, she was running from pursuing troops and jumped into the abyss as a last resort. And just like him, she was able to survive the fall. Surprisingly, she was able to find a convenient nearby oasis and thrive off of the food growing there. It was impressive how she was able to live for so long. Though, the effects of it showed. Since she was constantly rationing her food, she had grown much thinner. So much that if the people from her former kingdom saw her again, they may not recognize her again. Though, she still debated if she would even return to her kingdom at all.</p><p> </p><p>One day, she was wandering the abyss again. Exploration was one of the only things she could do in such a seemingly desolate place. After all, she was in need of some more resources. Her little promenade was taking place by the cliffside this time. She would creep around the cliffside, her dark cape fluttering behind her. Occasionally, she would find something that had fallen or been dropped by someone down there, like Dark candy from a tree that grew close to the edge. Or perhaps a weapon that had dropped from the hand of a patrolling soldier. Though this time, she found something else. Something she was not expecting at all.</p><p> </p><p>It was him. The King of Spades. He was a fair distance from her, wandering by the cliff sides as well. Awestruck by his unforeseen presence, she stumbled to hide behind an extruding part of the ledge. Discreetly, she spied on him whilst trying to stay out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>‘That insufferable bastard.’ she thought ‘What’s he doing down here? I know you wanted me to stay with you, but jumping down here makes you seem even more desperate.’</p><p> </p><p>The Queen still held a lot of hate towards him. Though, she was still cautious to not get spotted by him. This was it. This was the perfect time to get revenge for what he’s done. To her, to their son, to the citizens of the Dark world. She had a feeling he would have corrupted them as well with his dictatorship. So, holding her hand up, she formed a spade from her palm and aimed it straight at his head. While he faced away, she shot.</p><p> </p><p>The spade nearly hit his head, yet it still missed, zooming past him like a bullet. Both of them were still for a moment. Then, he quickly turned around to search for who sent that spade towards him. The Queen of Spades tried to hide again, but it was no use. He saw her.</p><p> </p><p>“What the…” he said. Out of curiosity and shock, he immediately rushed towards her, curious of how and why she was here.</p><p> </p><p>Scared to be seen, she started to run away, sending more spades towards him aimlessly. It was terrifying, seeing him chase her, dodging most of the projectiles she sent towards him. He was catching up. It was clear the spades weren't doing anything. She had to try something else.</p><p> </p><p>She looked ahead and saw that they were nearing this area that she knew well for it’s rockslides. Suddenly, an idea went off in her head. Her hand stopped shooting behind at Spade and aimed up at the unstable ledge. Still running, she shot up and shot hard. Rumbles echoed throughout the abyss as they hit the cliffs and the damaged part of the cliffs’ edge started to collapse. Alarmed by the sudden action, the Queen’s pursuer stopped in his tracks to avoid the falling rockslide. He stepped back, put his arms over his head and braced for impact. The Queen, however, continued running away. Though briefly, she looked back to see the rocks fall down in front of Spade.</p><p> </p><p>With great noise and great impact, a whole column of the cliffs detached from the edge. It was like peeling an onion; it wasn’t a lot removed, but it was enough to get something in one’s eyes to make them cry. As the part of the cliff fell, it split into smaller portions. Those portions crumbled into smaller boulders. And those boulders hit the ground, making the land tremble. After a few agonizing seconds of noise and getting hit by some rocks, the dust finally resided and Spade finally lowered his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Upon raising his head, he saw that a huge pile of rocks divided him from his wife. The size of the pile was mountain-like and very intimidating. Spade looked to his right, trying to spot where the pile ended. Though, he ruled out going around the pile in a flash upon seeing how far it extended. However, when he turned to the left, he noticed that it seemed that the part of the pile near the edge was lower. So, he made his way to that area of the rocks to climb over them more easily.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully, Spade was trying to crawl over the pile of rocks. Some would slip under his grasp, causing him to fall down again. The more he tried to get over them, the more agitated he would get. Eventually, his patience was at his limit. Enraged, he kicked the towering pile of rocks, making the pile shake. Upon seeing more boulders fall down, he moved out of the way to avoid any collision with them. Quite a lot tumbled to the bottom of the pile, reducing the magnitude of the heap. Now, the pile looked less like a mountain and more like a really tall hill, which was convenient to Spade since he was the one climbing it. Though, just to make sure it was reduced as much as possible, he kicked it again. A few more rocks fell down again, but it didn’t change it as drastically as before. So, he decided to start traversing it.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the change in appearance, the pile was just as unstable as before. However, Spade was climbing slowly and steadily and making sure to keep his balance so he wouldn’t slip up like before. Luckily, his prudence paid off. The next thing he knew, he was at the top of the rock slide debris. Now that he was high above, he decided to pause from his climbing to gaze at the land of the abyss. Though, all he could see was a level, rocky surface that extended all the way to the horizon. The only thing disrupting the flat land was a few undistinguishable things placed under what looked like a tree. There was also a moving silhouette heading towards the tree, which he assumed was the Queen. He turned to his sides, only to find the cliffs’ edges. They were rocky and slightly uneven, perhaps ideal for rock climbing if they weren’t so prone to rockslides. To top off the lonely landscape, there was also a strange darkness that filled the air. It made whatever rare thing he saw from a distance seem a little harder to recognize.</p><p> </p><p>As he wrapped up his sightseeing, he decided to start heading down the other way of the cliffs. Unfortunately, before he could start making his way down, he felt the rocks underneath him start to tremble. He froze, trying not to make the pile fall down with him, but it was no use. The next thing he knew, his weight dug through the pile of boulders, causing him to fall into them as the pile parted. It turned out that some of the rocks were still fragile enough to be split into smaller bits. Spade’s weight seemed to have broken them up, causing him to get swallowed by the pile. As he slipped, he tried to hold onto something to prevent himself from getting more stuck. Though, he could feel the rocks below him still breaking. So, he decided to wait until the pile stopped compressing so he could crawl out more easily.</p><p> </p><p>Being trapped under all those boulders was terrifying to him. He looked up, only to see that he was sinking further into the rocks. The pressure around him was crushing and no matter where he turned, he would inhale a mouthful of dust. Dirt and rocks would also fall into his mouth. So, he tried to limit his breathing. After all, the rocks around him already made it difficult to breathe. So, he waited, being as still as a corpse, until all was still. Though, he didn’t have to wait to crawl back up like a worm. As he was laying motionless, he felt himself sliding towards a certain direction. It felt like he was slipping… inside the cliff?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Spade goes from a K to a 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After finding a secret tunnel inside the cliffside, Spade makes several shocking discoveries.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>K: Okay, we’re here. Right in front of the abandoned bunker. Just like you told me, Frisk.</p><p> </p><p>Yep. Now open it!</p><p> </p><p>K: Okay. moment of truth…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>K: It’s locked.</p><p> </p><p>Dang it! I forgot! Trust me, I saw him come out of this bunker!</p><p> </p><p>K: No, it's fine. I believe you. Though, if he now has access to our world, we'll have to keep an eye out for him, and maybe that other lady, too. Perhaps you could do that for me whenever you go out again.</p><p> </p><p>Of course! And I'll definitely tell you guys if either of them do anything suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>K: Thanks, Frisk.</p><p> </p><p>No problem!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Now free from the crushing rocks, he lifted his head up to see where he was. It seemed like some sort of cave that was reopened after the rock slide. It was too dark to make out many details, but he could tell by the echoes of his breaths that it was fairly long. The length of the tunnel ignited an urge to explore the cave. But at the same time, he thought that going back up would be a more logical decision. However, that choice was quickly ruled out once he turned around, only to find that the rocks were blocking the exit. So, he went on inside the depths of the tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>He walked at a slower pace, cautious of what hidden dangers could be hidden within. Though, once he noticed that the cave was mostly silent, he loosened up a bit. Fortunately, the tunnel didn't reach too far into the cliff despite it seeming like it. Eventually, Spade smacked straight into a dead end. However, something was a bit off about the wall he hit. Carefully, Spade put his hand on the wall to get a good feel of it.</p><p> </p><p>He was right. This wall was different. It didn't feel like the sides of the tunnel. It was smoother and made of metal. Curious, he ran his hand down the wall. Before it got too low, it hit something connected to the wall. Spade’s wandering hand inspected it immediately. The mystery object was firm, just like the material of the wall. It was also round and about the size of his palm. As he moved his hand to the side, he felt another thing stuck to the wallz which turned out to be just another round, metal thing. It didn't take long for him to realize what he was holding.</p><p> </p><p>It was a door knob. The smooth wall in front of him was a door. Upon making this discovery, Spade's first instinct was to open the door. So, he proceeded to lift his two hands towards the door, find the knobs, and twist them. A faint click was made. The door was opened, and he slowly lifted them outwards.</p><p> </p><p>As the doors parted, something immediately burst through the cracks. It wasn't a person or some creature. It was a blinding light. Spade recoiled, his eyes disturbed by the sudden brightness. Though, his eyes soon adjusted to the light and he was able to see again. So, he opened the doors wider and creeped out.</p><p> </p><p>The fallen King was greeted by an unfamiliar place. It looked like a forest, yet something was off. The grass was green, the leaves on the trees were, too. And most importantly, the sky was a light shade of blue, not an endless darkness like usual. </p><p> </p><p>“Light…” he mumbled in awe. “Impossible… Unless I'm in….”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened at the thought. Could this be the Light World?</p><p> </p><p>As he stood in front of the mysterious door, his head swiveled around, admiring the new, vibrant world that he had found. </p><p> </p><p>‘Wow…’ he thought 'My friends must've been very lucky to live up here.’</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he gasped as he made a sudden realization.</p><p> </p><p>'Does this mean that I could find them again? And if I do, I could perhaps reconcile with them. If the people down in the Dark World won't accept my apologies, maybe they would. That is, if I find them…’</p><p> </p><p>Now, the fire of passion in his heart had reignited. Now, he felt like he had to find them. So, after looking back at the mysterious door one more time, he followed the path away from it.</p><p> </p><p>While walking, Spade made many observations. To him, the Light World seemed to have many similar elements to the Dark World. But unlike Spade's former land, the Light World was very bright, which made the place look more lively, but it also hurt his eyes. Though, it couldn't be helped; this was the Light World after all. Despite his visor being dark enough to hide his eyes, it wasn't properly designed to protect them from sunlight. </p><p> </p><p>'Goodness…’ he grumbled 'Is it always like this up here?’</p><p> </p><p>So, to avoid the sunlight that stabbed at his eyes, he kept his line of sight low. Down at his feet, he could see the grass-covered path. It's grass had been worn down and dried a little from other people constantly trampling over it. Though, it was a small price to pay for an unpaved grass path. </p><p> </p><p>However, the grass and light wasn’t all on Spade’s mind. He was also thinking of his friends. Back then, not many Lighners visited his world, but the few who did were really kind to him. There was this one Lightner who treated him especially well, so well that he acted like a better father figure than his actual father. He couldn’t quite remember his name, only that it had a G in there somewhere. Though, Spade could still remember him smiling his crooked, yet friendly grin while he stroked his wispy beard. It has been a long time since he’s left the Dark World. Despite the long time he’s been gone, Spade was still eager to see the man he once knew before and how he’s been. Just the thought of him made his heart race with both nervousness and excitement. He’d finally reunite with his friend! That is, if he found them.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of found, as he was staring downwards Spade realized that the path was growing larger in width. He looked up and found that the path had split into more paths. In front of him was a flat, stone-like road. It had a stripe in the middle and smaller, paved paths beside it. As Spade stared at it, he wondered why such a path would be designed that way. As he looked further down it, he could see buildings to its sides, the closest one being this marble building called “Town Hall”. The flat road seemed to lead into a village of some sort. And to his left was a gravel path that had a tall, open gate decorating it. The path shot westward into the forest. Between the two diverging lanes was a quaint building that resembled some sort of odd shrine. </p><p> </p><p>After the short rest, Spade chose to go down the gravel path since it seemed to be empty. After all, he wasn't in the mood to bump into random strangers. At least, not yet. </p><p> </p><p>Down that way, there were still more trees, but he could see a clearing at the end. As he entered through the metal gate, he saw that the clearing had some more things in there. Inside, there was a white picket fence surrounding four large tombstones. The graves were decorated with flowers, some in front of them and more at the sides. Past the fenced-off area was a lonely wooden bench. Despite the place being quiet and tranquil, Spade still felt  uneasy, as if there was something terrible for him there, waiting to be found. </p><p> </p><p>Carefully yet curiously, he entered the fenced-off gravestones. As he got closer, though, he made two sudden discoveries. One was the name of his Lightner guardian, and the other being where he was now. </p><p> </p><p>‘No…’ he thought as he fell to his knees.</p><p> </p><p>There he was. Gerson. Spade finally found the man who he once trusted resting eternally under his feet. He read the date of when he passed, comparing it to the year he disappeared from the Dark World. As soon as he saw that the two years were the same, he soon understood.</p><p> </p><p>“Gerson… I see now. You never abandoned me…” he said softly “You just… died…”</p><p> </p><p>Those last words were so hard for him to say without breaking down into tears. But his resistance didn’t matter. Once he spoke, he could already feel himself starting to weep. There he was, reunited with a long lost friend, shaking and sobbing over his grave.Oh, how cruel it was that his hopes were crushed right after he spent so long mustering them up. First, with his people, then with his wife, and now with Gerson. Now, all that was left was an aching feeling of hopelessness. </p><p> </p><p>After a soul-crushing moment of tears and regrets, he finally got off of his knees. He didn’t want to stay anymore. The Light World and the Dark World had nothing left for him. He just wanted to hide where no one would see him. After all, who would want to see him after what he’s done? So, he shuffled back to the mysterious door, feeling dejected. </p><p> </p><p>As he trudged back down south, he noticed that the world didn’t hurt his eyes as much anymore. He looked around and saw that everything had gotten a little darker. The sky wasn’t blue anymore, either. It was now a warm amber that faded into a deep blue. It was odd to Spade, yet it was still a beautiful wonder. He thought of how the world went from a vibrant brightness to a serene dimness. Then, he thought of all the other things that sparked curiosity into him before. The colour of the topiary, the flat road and the town that ran along it, he wanted to see it all. He wanted to understand it all. And if he even dared, he wanted to be a part of it. But could he really?</p><p> </p><p>Well, in his current state, definitely not. But maybe once he felt less like trash, he could go outside and wander a bit. For now, he felt like resting. So, he opened the entry to his world and slipped back into the caverns of the abyss, closing himself off of the wonders of the Light World. At least, for now…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Warm Feelings and Cold Slushies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Spade explores the Light World again, he makes a new friend at sans' store.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sans: ‘sup, kiddo. </p><p> </p><p>Kris: Hi, sans...</p><p> </p><p>sans: wait, am i still allowed to call you that? i mean, you’re technically not a kiddo anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Kris: Just… don’t. I didn't like it before and I still don’t.</p><p> </p><p>sans: fair enough. consider it a birthday gift. </p><p> </p><p>Kris: Kinda late, don’t you think?</p><p> </p><p>sans: c’mon, you should focus more on the present than the past. </p><p> </p><p>Kris: Whatever… Just give me my tasks already.</p><p> </p><p>sans: anyway, now that you’re here i guess you can check the beverage aisle to see if anything’s running out. </p><p> </p><p>Kris: Sure.</p><p> </p><p>sans: if they are, you better catch ‘em. </p><p> </p><p>Kris: *groan*</p><p> </p><p>sans: heh heh… i’m just messing with ya. you know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Kris, why are you always so bitter towards sans?</p><p> </p><p>Kris: He’s annoying.</p><p> </p><p>But he’s nice at least! I mean, I used to be friends with him in my timeline.</p><p> </p><p>Kris: Well, this isn’t your timeline, is it?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe not, but I mean, this world’s sans is awfully similar to the sans I knew. C’mon, he’s just trying to be friendly. Why do you even resent him so much?</p><p> </p><p>Kris: … I didn’t want a new dad, you know.</p><p> </p><p>… He’s not really your dad, though.</p><p> </p><p>Kris: I know! But him and mom are dating, and they seem to get along really well. I mean, I want mom to be happy, but I don’t think sans could ever replace dad...</p><p> </p><p>True. Asgore is a nice person.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of dad, I still don’t get why she hates him so much. She never told me why, at least not in detail. Just something along the lines of them having “issues with getting along”. But even if she wanted to get him out of her life, I don’t. He really was nice to me…</p><p> </p><p>*sigh* You know, Toriel and Asgore are also divorced in my timeline, but I still try to make time for them both. I’m also sometimes encouraging them to get along a bit more. You don’t have to do that, but maybe you could try opening up to them about yourself.</p><p> </p><p>Kris: Easy for you to say. You have way more confidence than I do.</p><p> </p><p>Well, it’s just a suggestion, but I think it would help if you tried at least. </p><p> </p><p>Kris: Even if I did, they wouldn’t get it.</p><p> </p><p>C’mon, I know you want help. I mean, if you didn’t, I wouldn’t be talking to you right now.</p><p> </p><p>Kris: … Fine. I’ll think about it.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks, Kris. I know you can do it. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s been about half a week since Spade discovered the Light World. During those few days, Spade spent his time doing various things. Though he had already spent a day and a half grieving over the loss of his guardian, Gerson, he also spent some time trying to look around the caverns to see if there was anything else in there. Unfortunately, the only extraordinary discovery he made was a hole near the mysterious door. It was completely empty and was about as deep as half his arm. What was even stranger was how such a hole had been formed in an untouched cave. It really made him wonder if anyone else had been there before him. </p><p> </p><p>Other than that hole, there was really nothing else in the dark cave that sparked his curiosity. As he lay on the floor, the urge to go back out into the Light World relentlessly nagged him. His fear was the only thing keeping him from leaving. He had never been up there among the Lightners. Would they really welcome him again? Well, he would never know if he just left himself to wither away in that cave. But, he felt like it was better to try anyway. And if he failed again, at least he’d have a reason to shut himself in that cave again. </p><p> </p><p>So, feeling lethargic, he got up from the dusty floor and opened the door once again. He braced for the rays of sunlight that would pierce his eyes again. But, to his surprise, there was no blinding light that welcomed him this time. He looked around to make sure he hadn’t walked into a completely new world. Nope, it was the same trees surrounding him and the same path that lay behind the doors. Though, the absence of light around him made everything seem a little more easy to look at. It reminded him of his old world.</p><p> </p><p>As he quietly slipped out of his cave, he followed the trail he took before. The sky was a sombre shade of indigo, almost turning black. He could also spot the light of the sky fading into the west side of the sky. Once he reached the intersection from before, he decided to head to the paved road. As he made his way down the path, his head swiveled constantly to collect the details of his surroundings. There were a few squarish buildings that were illuminated by the light from inside them. Most of them had a sign at the front that displayed its purpose and a distinct style that varied from building to building. Some of the buildings seemed unfamiliar to him, though, such as the “Hospital” or the “school”. Perhaps they were only exclusive to the Lightners. Though, he made sure he’d visit each of them on other days. </p><p> </p><p>Though he couldn’t enter every building, he at least tried to get a good look at them and look inside their windows briefly. Inside of every building was a different variety of things. Some had books, chairs, empty beds, beds with resting people in it, tables of chatting people, food…</p><p> </p><p>At the sight of the food in the “Diner”, he suddenly realized just how hungry he was. His stomach growled and he could feel his other mouth growling for food. He decided that before he retreated to his cave again, he should at least find himself something to eat. But that would mean speaking to the Lightners, which he still wasn’t comfortable with yet. He peere dinside the “Diner”, counting the people. </p><p> </p><p>‘One, two, three, four, five, six… Yeah, i’m definitely not eating there.’</p><p> </p><p>So, he set off to explore the town to find a place to eat. To his right, He found this place called “‘Sans”. Inside were many assorted items, many of them being food. What made things even more convenient was that it seemed to be far more empty than the previous places he checked. It even looked a little cleaner than the “Diner”.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yeah, this will be the place…’ he concluded in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he poked his head through the front door. At the register was a short, grinning skeleton that wore blue. His appearance reminded him quite of his son. Though, he didn’t seem to notice him yet, for he was just fiddling with a ketchup packet. Now, all Spade had to do was speak to him. Tensely, he stepped inside, letting the door slam behind him. To Spade’s relief, the slam was enough to get the skeleton’s attention without him saying a word. His head slowly turned towards Spade.</p><p> </p><p>In a chill manner, he spoke “hey there… i don’t recall seeing you before.”</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Spade’s mind was racing. ‘What should I say now?!’ ‘How am I supposed to act around these guys?!’ ‘How is he speaking while keeping that smile?!’ Stiff with timidity, he kept his mouth shut, afraid of saying the wrong thing.</p><p> </p><p>“not the talker, eh?” he said “it’s fine. sometimes, i can’t find the guts to talk to new people either.”</p><p> </p><p>Spade had to process sans’ sentence for a while before he understood his pun. When he finally got it, his shoulders loosened a little as he let out a faint laugh. His small laugh was enough to make sans’ smile seem a little brighter.</p><p> </p><p>“i’m glad you got a sense of humour, at least. anyway, since it is tradition for my store to do this <span>for new customers</span>, i’m letting you help yourself to a free slushie.” </p><p> </p><p>Once he was done talking, sans reached down below his desk and pulled out a tall, paper cup. It was covered in messy doodles. </p><p> </p><p>“the slushie machine’s in the back of the store, by the way.” he stated as he then held the cup out for Spade to take.</p><p> </p><p>“if you think this is cheesy, just know that this was my little brother’s idea. he even decorated special cups for the occasion. c’mon, you gotta admit they look adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>Still staying silent, Spade grabbed the paper cup. He then walked away from the counter, fiddling with the cup. Before he could make it far, though, sans abruptly said one more thing.</p><p> </p><p>“by the way, there’s no need to act so cold! i promise you that hometown’s a great place.”</p><p> </p><p>Spade looked over his shoulder at sans once more. Though he didn’t look back at him, he nodded his head a little to show his appreciation before heading to the back.</p><p> </p><p>As he passed the various aisles, he saw an array of food. There were bags of chips, candy bars, gum and more snacks. There were also some inedible items such as magazines and cheap toys. As he went further into the store, he found fridges full of beverages and some readymade foods. Beside them was a cold machine that was filled with colourful slush being swirled in their tanks. He read one of the signs on it’s left side. It read in bright, neon bubble letters “New slushie flavour: Kiwi Paradise (no kiwi birds were harmed in the making of this slushie)”</p><p> </p><p>‘Slushie…’ he processed ‘I guess this is the machine he was talking about. How do I use it, though?’</p><p> </p><p>He examined the machine a bit more. Below the tanks were nozzles that were connected over a drain. The drain was tinted multiple colours and smelled like a concoction of fruit, soda and sugar left to dry. He leaned over to get a better look at the nozzles. Above each were a lever that seemed to connect to them. Getting close to them, he pulled one of the switches just a bit. As he did, the nozzle below it released a small drippage of green liquid that swirled in one of the tanks. He let go of the lever, fascinated by the liquid that came out of it. He swiped the fallen slush with his finger and took a taste of it. It was sweet and icy, like a popsicle. The cold beverage made him feel warm inside. </p><p> </p><p>‘How nice of that Lightner to let me have some of his ‘Slushie’...’ he thought as he reached for the next lever.</p><p> </p><p>He then proceeded to repeat the process with the other three flavours. There was “Blue Razzle-Berry”, which was an interesting name, but not as much of a pleasant taste as the green one. He also tried “Bepsi”, which wasn’t as sour as the previous flavour. He really like “Bepsi” one. As he was about to try the last one, which was a sparkly, pink one, he heard some footsteps coming towards the machine. He turned his head to them and saw another person approaching him. It wasn’t sans’, though.</p><p> </p><p>It was a blonde, deer-like creature. She was dressed in a light blue outfit and displayed a nametag on her chest. It read “Noelle Holiday”. She was also holding a paper cup like him, except hers wasn’t covered in scribbles like his. Hers was just plain white with the word “‘sans” written on it with a blue marker. Spade recognized her. She was one of the Lightners that used to come to the Dark World with Kris and Susie. He only saw her once when she was looking at the prisoners in the basement. He wasn’t sure if she remembered him, though. As she came closer, he immediately pulled away from the machine and stepped aside for her.  She looked at him, seeming a bit surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… You don’t have to move away if you’re not done.” she said. “You can go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>She waved her hand towards the machine, signalling him to continue his business. He didn’t move, though. He still felt shy. And he also didn’t want to seem like a fool by showing her that he actually didn’t know how to use the machine. So, he simply shook his head at her.</p><p> </p><p>As she stood there with an uncomfortable expression, she said “Okay then. Thank you…”</p><p> </p><p>She then stepped toward the machine. Spade made sure to note everything she was doing so he could get a slushie himself. He watched closely as she held her cup below one of the nozzles. He stared at the green slush that poured into her cup as she pulled the lever above it. Then, he followed her as she reached to a shelf on the side of the machine, grabbing a dome-like lid and sealing the cup. Though, as she pulled a straw out of the shelf, her eyes turned towards him, noticing his staring. As their eyes met, he stumbled back in alarm. His hands were trembling as her attention shifted towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Tilting her head, Noelle asked “I feel like I’ve seen you before… have we met before?”</p><p> </p><p>Spade was still looking away from her. Even if she couldn’t completely recognize him, he felt a little better that she at least had a feeling of seeing him before. But then, he remembered what their previous encounter was like. He acted very cold towards her, not even making eye contact with her. He didn’t even say a thing to her. If she knew he was that same person, that would’ve made him feel very ashamed. Besides, he wanted to leave that version of him in the past. </p><p> </p><p>So, to avoid recognition, he whispered quietly “...No…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” she said, blushing a little. “S-sorry, I just thought you looked like someone I knew.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay…” he muttered again as he reached for one of the levers of the slushie machine.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully, he repeated the actions that Noelle did flawlessly. He then took a sip from his drink’s straw. The taste of Bepsi slushie was a real pleasure. As he enjoyed his free slushie, he noticed that Noelle hadn’t left yet. She was just leaning against the counter, slurping her drink as well. He looked around, seeing that they were both alone with the exception of sans at the counter. So, he decided to just stay in the back with her for now. After all, he was in no rush to go anywhere. </p><p> </p><p>As he stood beside her, he watched as her eyes wandered around the store. He turned away, not knowing if he should say anything to her. He felt like they should maybe interact more. If Spade left the store without becoming familiar with at least one of the Lightners, then his trip wouldn’t have been very fulfilling when it came to being better with people. So, he turned towards her and opened his mouth to talk. </p><p> </p><p>“So…” he said, with a shaky voice “How is your slushie?”</p><p> </p><p>Spade felt his ears getting warm. ‘What kind of conversation starter is that?’ he thought angrily. ‘Now you’ve made things weird!’</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, Noelle didn’t just ignore him. Pulling the straw away from her mouth, she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I would’ve preferred the Pineapple Party slush, but they don’t sell that flavour here.”</p><p> </p><p>Spade couldn’t believe that she was actually talking to her. So, he shot back more words to fuel the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“What does that flavour taste like?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um… It’s kind of like this one, but a little less tangy. It’s also creamier. I tried it at another convenience store in the city and I really liked it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s a pineapple?”</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing his words, Noelle’s eyes widened. She looked at him like he was some alien. Spade had a feeling that he said something stupid. So, he quickly tried to cover up his foolish action.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I didn’t mean that… I-it was… It was a joke…”</p><p> </p><p>Noelle still gave him the same look, but she was smiling a little now. </p><p> </p><p>“A pineapple is this kind of big fruit that’s yellow and kind of sour. It has a prickly, beige skin and spiky leaves that sprout out the top. Don’t you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>Spade could feel himself becoming warmer and more ashamed. In a nervous sweat, he quickly slurped his slushie to cool himself down. The rush of ice inside his mouth and throat didn’t help him feel better. In fact, he felt even worse. The chill had made his head and throat feel painfully numb. He let out a low groan, holding his hand up to his head. Noelle approached him to make sure he was okay. Fortunately, the pain in his brain soon left him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked with a concerned tone.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded his head, feeling worse than before, and not just physically. </p><p> </p><p>Noelle gave a sigh of relief, then looked at him with a caring expression. It was obvious to her that he wasn’t from around here, but she didn’t want to treat him badly. In fact, she felt that he needed some sort of guidance. So, she let him know her feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. Her contact made him feel warm, but not in an anxious way.</p><p> </p><p>She went on “I don’t really know you, but I can tell you don’t feel comfortable. Look, it’s okay. I’ve lived here my whole life, and I can assure you you’ll find it welcoming here. You just have to open up a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Spade was taken aback. Noelle seemed to be very open when it came to helping him. It was a kind of kindness that he hadn’t felt in a while. (Well, except for sans, but his acts seemed more out of obligation to serve his customers.)</p><p> </p><p>He then told her “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Noelle smiled back, then went on to drinking her slushie. Spade did, too. They weren't’ even speaking anymore, but Noelle’s company still put him at peace.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” he asked falteringly “where can i see you again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well… I do work at the hospital’s front desk. I guess you could go there if you want to keep me or some patients company. Though, I warn you, it’s kind of boring there.”</p><p> </p><p>Noelle gave out a little chuckle which Spade returned. “I might.” he replied, thinking about the building she mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>Spade spent a little more time with Noelle, listening to whatever little thing she rambled about, until she had to go. Apparently, the time they spent together had made her lose track of time. Once she realized she was almost past her curfew, she ran out the store, waving goodbye to Spade a final time. Spade followed her to the exit and watched as she dashed down the sidewalk until she was out of sight. Once she was gone, Spade decided his time to leave had come as well. So, he slipped out of the store once he was done with his slushie. He kept the cup, though. Despite it being kind of ugly to him, it was a nice souvenir for the day.</p><p> </p><p>Outside, the sky’s twilight had completely been drained from it. Now, it felt a little more like the Dark World, which was quite pleasant for Spade. Retracing his steps, he wandered back south of the town and back into the forest where he would rest again. As he strayed further from the town, things got darker and chillier. </p><p> </p><p>‘Perhaps that cold beverage wasn’t a good idea at this time.’ Spade thought as he hugged himself for warmth.</p><p> </p><p>As the lights of the streets faded from view, he looked up at the sky again. This time, he noticed something else that he didn’t before. The sky wasn’t just a pitch black. It was sprinkled with tiny, bright lights all across. Now this wasn’t something he’d ever seen before. It was a breathtaking sight to end the day. No matter what time it was, the Light World never failed to astound him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. It's 4am In The Morning. Why On Earth Are You Eating Chocolate Pudding?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With summer rolling in, Susie is sent to Kris' house to stay. On their first night together, Kris wakes up in the middle of the night. They decide to stay up, but they soon see they're not the only one awake.</p><p>(And no, Spade doesn't break into their house or anything. Sorry if you want to see more Spade or something.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kris: Hey, Frisk...</p><p> </p><p>Kris? You’re awake?</p><p> </p><p>Kris: Yep. I just woke up now. I guess I’m not used to sleeping with other people in my bed.</p><p> </p><p>Well, your carpet isn’t exactly the same as a mattress. Why didn’t you sleep in Asriel’s bed then?</p><p> </p><p>Kris: … I don’t want to.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Kris: … I think I’ll go downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>You don’t feel like sleeping?</p><p> </p><p>Kris: Nah. Not anymore. Maybe I’ll get something to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Okay. I’ll follow you.</p><p> </p><p>Kris: Sure.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>June had finally come around. June was just one of those months that everyone would dread if they weren’t so focused on what came after it. During these times, students would be put under a lot of pressure with their final exams and tests. However, once June had passed, they’d be free from their duties in school. June was also the time where the nights would get warmer, which would be ideal for going out. It was a month of transitioning that wasn’t the smoothest, but very much required.</p><p> </p><p>These times were already pretty stressful for Kris, with Asriel soon returning for the summer and their graduation coming. After passing school this year, Kris would finally go through the struggles of college just like their brother. Kris and their family had been anticipating this year and moment for quite a long time. However, June now had a few more things to worry about.</p><p> </p><p>Since the due date of Susie’s child was nearing, her father decided to let her stay at Kris' house since it would be more convenient for both of them. Since the Dreemur’s place was closer to a hospital, things would go by more smoothly when the day came. Also, her father wouldn’t have to keep driving to Hometown every morning. It seemed good in theory, though Kris didn’t feel like they were ready for this.</p><p> </p><p>The day she came over to stay was quite the new experience for them both. When their car arrived in front of Kris’ house, the two of them felt a bit uneasy. Though they were already spending a lot of time together, the extra step of sleeping in the same house made it feel like they were already married. However, the first day of them living together wasn't too eventful. It was just the usual until the evening came. At eight pm, the two had to decide who was going to sleep in each bed. Inside Kris’ bedroom, they both discussed their plans.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you could sleep in my bed.” Kris offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Then are you sleeping in Asriel’s bed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm…”</p><p> </p><p>Kris paused for a while. They looked at Asriel’s bed which looked far more comfortable and neater. Though, ever since Asriel had left, Kris had never dared touching it. The trophies and posters that decorated his side of the room made it feel like a whole different territory, a territory that Kris wasn’t supposed to be. Just like in other things, Kris felt like they didn’t measure up to what Asriel had. Besides, Kris was secretly paranoid of all those trophies and awards falling on them in their sleep. So, they ruled out sleeping in his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“No. No one’s sleeping there.” they said abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then… Where will you sleep?</p><p> </p><p>Kris looked around, finding another possibility. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe… The floor?”</p><p> </p><p>“The floor?” Susie looked at them like they were joking. “You really want to sleep on the floor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind you sleeping with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You need your space. You have no idea how small a twin bed is when you’re sharing it with another person. Or should I say two other people?”</p><p> </p><p>Susie chuckled a bit, then said “Fine. If you want to sleep on the floor so much, go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>So, after fetching a pair of pillows and a blanket, Kris made themself a bed on the floor. Then, after Toriel checked in on them one last time, they went to sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was 3:47 when Kris awoke suddenly. They seemed to have had another nightmare again. Though they couldn’t remember the exact content of their dream, the rush and emotion of it sure stuck to them. What was certain, however, was that they couldn’t go back to sleep for now. </p><p> </p><p>They got up, looking around to see if anything had happened in their slumber. Outside their window, a lingering darkness covered the town. The only things that pierced through the darkness were the tall, faulty streetlights. It seemed that Kris was the only one who was awake. Kris turned to their right to check on their girlfriend. She was facing away from them, but they could tell she was asleep from her silence and stillness. They looked around at the rest of the room, which didn’t seem quite different from before. </p><p> </p><p>Then, being as quiet as the dead, they snuck to the door and slipped out of the room. They headed downstairs, the floorboards below them squeaking occasionally. Downstairs, when they reached the kitchen, they grabbed a cup of water and a pudding container as a snack. Leaning against the counter, they quickly download their cup of water. Once they were done, they rinsed their cup and grabbed a spoon. They were about to dig into their pudding cup, but then realized something. </p><p> </p><p>It’s the middle of the night. No one is awake right now. Not even their mother. As long as they were quiet enough, they could do anything and no one would know. Kris’ mother had a lot of rules in the house, one of them being that they weren’t allowed to eat on the couch. However, if they did so now, she would not be there to scold them. Besides, the couch seemed like a very comfortable place to just unwind at such a time. So, after glancing at the stairs one more time to check if anyone was there, they settled down into the couch and opened their pudding cup. To make themself even more comfy, they turned on the television and started channel surfing with the volume on low.</p><p> </p><p>The different stations flashed on screen, none of them piquing their interest so far. The bright lights of the screen were waking up their weary eyes, which wasn’t very good for helping them fall asleep. Yet again, they didn’t really want to go to sleep now. Soon, they finally settled on an adult cartoon channel before chowing down on their pudding. The channel they were watching was quite nice for them. Most people would probably make fun of them for watching cartoons at their age, but watching adult cartoons was different. Now that they were 18, it was as if they had unlocked another tier in animated entertainment. </p><p> </p><p>It was all dandy until they heard a faint noise in their peaceful silence. It was a pair of footsteps heading down the stairs. The distant noise was enough to make Kris jump in their seat. As the steps neared, Kris hid their pudding cup just in case it was their mother who was descending. </p><p> </p><p>Fortunately for them, Toriel was not who was up at this time. It was Susie. It seemed that she wasn’t really asleep after all. As their eyes met each others’ gazes, they both looked surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Kris?” she mumbled. “What are you doing down here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t sleep. So, I’m just staying down here for now.” they whispered, grabbing their pudding cup again. “Wait, how are you awake?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know you’re not as quiet as you think you are. The floorboards in the hallways upstairs are hella loud.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” they said, feeling a bit embarrassed. “Well, do you want to stay with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, I guess.” she said, heading towards the living room. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she placed herself next to Kris and lounged beside them. Kris could feel her slightly leaning against them. Her scaly skin felt rough and warm, like a burned out piece of wood, but way softer. She still looked a little dozy, which made sense. It was the middle of the night. The bangs of her hair were cast over her eyes like a tangled veil. But past them, her heavy, yellow eyes were wandering on the TV screen. Kris decided to continue watching as well, still savouring their pudding.</p><p> </p><p>They spent a while watching in silence. The only noises they made were a few stifled laughs from some joke during the show. But other than that, they didn’t converse at all. They only started talking once they finished one episode of the show they were watching. As the commercials buzzed on, Susie whispered to Kris.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, dude. How long do you wanna stay up?”</p><p> </p><p>Kris was silent for a while, her question catching them off guard. They then said “Probably until morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, what kind of stuff was in that pudding cup?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, it’s not the pudding that’s keeping me up. It’s more of just…”</p><p> </p><p>Then they realized that they couldn’t really tell her why they were up. They didn’t know if she would get it. After all, not even they understood what in that nightmare was keeping them up. Though, they could at least tell her it was just a bad dream.</p><p> </p><p>“I just had a bad dream.” they told her. “I don’t even remember what it was about, but it’s just keeping me up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Like, how was it even scary if you don’t remember it?”</p><p> </p><p>Now, Kris truly didn’t know how to answer. They tried to think of exactly what struck fear in their soul before, but it was mostly a blur. However, they did remember some vague events. So, they tried to recall them to Susie.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not really sure. I do remember some vague stuff, though. Like, I think I was being attacked by someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did they look like?” she asked, now feeling intrigued by their words.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm…” Kris reflected on the mysterious figure. “I’m not sure… I just remember them being around my height. But other than that, I can’t remember.”</p><p> </p><p>Susie paused for a while, analyzing their words. “Attacked, huh? That sounds weak, to be honest.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it was terrifying, trust me. They had a knife and everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine. If it was scary for you, okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The two stayed silent for a bit before Susie went on.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really know anything much about dreams, but if your dreams are really that fucked up, then that might be because of whatever’s happening in real life. Like, something bad or stressful, I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’d know about the stressful stuff happening in my life.” they remarked. “You basically live with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Touchée.” she said, looking down at herself. “But you know, you’re not the only one going through this parent stuff. I’m literally carrying you-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just that.” they interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>Susie stopped rambling upon their comment. She was a bit taken aback by their sudden words. She stayed quiet as Kris turned towards her, ready to talk more.</p><p> </p><p>“Susie, of course I’m nervous about our child, but it’s not just that. I also have to worry about graduation, college, possibly moving to the city… Oh, there’s a lot I’m worrying about. And I know it'll pass someday, but it still stresses me.”</p><p> </p><p>They put their half-eaten pudding cup aside, still having stuff to say.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not all. I hope you don’t mind if I vent a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s fine.” Susie told them.</p><p> </p><p>So, Kris went on. “Most of the stuff I worry about is because I feel like… I mean, yeah, I could probably pass my final exams. I studied really hard for them. And I could get a job in the city once I go to college. And those would be some great accomplishments for me. But… I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like mom would… She wouldn’t be proud of me. Like, this whole year, it’s felt like she’s been more distant from me. Which, I know, sounds ridiculous because she literally lives with me. But, she just hasn’t been really… proud of me. I don’t know a better way to explain it. I feel like after what’s happened between us, she kinda sees me as a… a disappointment.”</p><p> </p><p>Kris didn’t say anymore. They just put their feet on the couch, curling up to hug themself in shame. Susie didn’t say anything for a while. She perfectly understood how they felt. And now, she felt like expressing her feelings, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Kris, I understand.” she told them, putting her hand on their shoulder. “You know, my dad’s felt pretty distant to me, as well. You’ve probably noticed by now, but before, he’s been picking me up later than usual. And more obviously, he’s made me stay at your place. I know he said it’s for the baby, but I just feel like he’s getting rid of me. Not literally, but he’s never been really there for me before. Now, it’s not any different, but it makes me a bit upset with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing her struggles, Kris felt a little better, but still sad that they both had to endure this from their parents. At least they had someone who understood them. And what they were going through. </p><p> </p><p>“That sounds really bad, to be honest.” they commented. “I don’t know how to put it differently.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, it’s fine. It is pretty fucked up.”</p><p> </p><p>Kris sighed. “What isn't, honestly?”</p><p> </p><p>They were both silent. They knew it was true. This was a lot for them, especially at their young age. They weren’t kids anymore. They had to deal with harder stuff. But gosh, they were not ready to become parents so early.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, no one ever said it would be easy, would it?” Susie muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, I guess we still have to go through with it. And I'll stay with you, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” They whispered back, still seeming forlorn.</p><p> </p><p>Susie could see their discontentment as well. So, for comfort, she wrapped her arm around them. Feeling her arm rest on them, Kris leaned towards her slightly. The warmth of the two increased upon their company, which wasn't very comfortable in the heat of the summer night, but still sweet for them.</p><p> </p><p>As Susie’s attention was focused once more on the TV, Kris’s eyes looked elsewhere. They were still staring at Susie, the one who they cared so much for. It was still a wonder to them that they were probably going to spend a lot of their time with her. And they had no problem with this. Susie was a good friend. No, she was more than a friend now. Definitely more than a friend. The thought of them being more was enough to make them feel warmer. Though, the discomfort of the heat caused them to pull away gently from her embrace. She didn’t mind, though; she was feeling hot as well.</p><p> </p><p>Kris was still thinking about them and Susie. Next month, they’d finally get to see their child for the first time. Kris was still anxiously anticipating it, but they tried to reassure themself. After all, they had prepared for the day ever since October. They we're basically ready in all ways but mentally. Well, that is, they almost prepared everything. Everything except…</p><p> </p><p>“Susie.” They said after realizing their mistake. “What are we gonna name the baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing their query, her eyes widened beneath the bangs that hid them. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit.” She said. “Did we really just forget to name them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>“Crap, uh… I don't have any names on my mind right now. Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Kris nodded their head, though they were hesitant to share their idea. They thought it was kind of dumb.</p><p> </p><p>“I was, uh… kinda thinking of… Reese?”</p><p> </p><p>Susie turned to Kris with a look in her eyes that made them curl further into a ball.</p><p> </p><p>“Reese? Like, the chocolate?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s not just that.”</p><p> </p><p>“So that's still one of the reasons?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! I mean… kinda?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then…” she snickered. “What are the other reasons?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um… So, you know how sometimes, someone's name is a mix of their parents’ names? Well, I tried brainstorming mixes of our names one time. Most kinda sucked, but Reese was the only one that kinda made sense.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… That actually kinda works. I mean, at least you have other reasons other than 'it’s the name of a chocolate.’”</p><p> </p><p>“So, we choosing that one?”</p><p> </p><p>Susie thought for a while, then told them “Sure. I mean, it could also work as a boy name or a girl name. So, I guess that’s something, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah…” they murmured with a smile, which soon faded into a yawn.</p><p> </p><p>Their yawn caused Susie to do so as well. Despite them wishing to stay up, they still felt tired.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” she told them wearily. “I think I’ll go to sleep again. I’mma head up stairs.”</p><p> </p><p>She got up slowly and walked past Kris, who was still on the couch. Kris watched her take a few steps away, their chin resting on their knees. Before she could reach the stairs, they called out to her silently, their voice sounding like the wind.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. I’ll go with you.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned around, looking at Kris who had just started to get up from the couch. They then headed over to her who was still standing near the stairs. Once they were at her side, the two headed upstairs, Kris following behind Susie. Once they were past the flight of stairs and the hallways who’s floorboards squeak like mice, they entered their room again. Kris’ gaze focused on the distured blankets on the floor and the pillow that lay crooked above them. Then, they looked at their bed, which Kris’ roommate had already started to get into. The bed’s comfier look seemed to beckon them to join Susie in it. Not in an enticing way, however. (Eww…) It was more of how a child wishes to sleep in their parents’ bed after a bad dream. </p><p> </p><p>‘Wait, does that make me the child and Susie my mom?’ they asked themself awkwardly. ‘Well, she is a mom in some way, just not mine. No no, shut up. Do you want to sleep with her or not?’</p><p> </p><p>Their feelings soon brought them to the conclusion that they wanted to rest with her. So, they falteringly asked her:</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Susie? Could I please share the bed with you?”</p><p> </p><p>By the time they offered the favour, Susie had already laid herself down in bed with a thin blanket draped upon her body. The wrinkles of the bed sheets framed her body like a layer of snow, highlighting every curve and edge of her body. She was facing away from them, but she tilted her head towards them slightly to respond.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you didn’t want to sleep with me.” she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>They shifted their weight, feeling a bit uncomfortable as they explained. “I changed my mind. Besides, I still feel uneasy from that dream I had…”</p><p> </p><p>“ … Fine.” she maundered as she made room for Kris, pulling the sheets up.</p><p> </p><p>Kris gave a coy, little smile as they headed over to their bed. They carefully slipped in and pulled the covers over them, facing away from Susie. As their head rested on the pillow, they felt a little glad that they were sleeping beside their girlfriend. They hadn’t slept with someone else in quite a while; they didn’t feel like they needed such company at night. But now, just laying beside her, feeling her back press against theirs and the warmth of her body, it made them feel calmer and at peace. The relief they felt was enough to clear the shock of their nightmares; not completely, but to some point.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling serene, they turned towards her. Slowly, they slipped their arms under hers, embracing her and Reese gently. She flinched a little at the sensation of their hands resting on her stomach. However, she did not mind their sudden cuddle and let them hug her. Now that they were closer together, Kris inclined their mouth towards her ear to whisper something softly to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” they breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“ … You’re welcome. Now go to sleep, Kris.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Good night, Susie.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good night.” she whispered as the couple started to doze off.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The One Where Noelle Sings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kris and Susie head over to the hospital, only to be greeted with a song from an unlikely duo.</p><p>Oh, also, Frisk loses their phone.</p><p>Yeah, it's a pretty normal chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zzz…</p><p> </p><p>Kris: ʸ  ᵒ  ᵘ    ᵒ  ᵏ  ᵃ  ʸ  ˀ</p><p> </p><p>… Hmm…</p><p> </p><p>Susie: ᵂ  ᵉ  ˡ  ˡ  , ᴵ  ᵈ ᵒ ⁿ'ᵗ  ᶠ  ᵉ ᵉˡ ᵗᵒᵒ ᵇᵃ ᵈ, ᵇᵘᵗ ᶦᵗ ˢᵗᶦˡˡ ʰᵘʳᵗˢ...</p><p> </p><p>Toriel: ᴰᵒ ⁿ'ᵗ ʷᵒʳʳʸ, ᵍᵘʸˢ. ᵀʰᵉ ʰᵒˢᵖᶦᵗᵃˡ'ˢ ⁿᵒᵗ ᶠᵃʳ.</p><p> </p><p>… What? Wait, what’s going on? Why are we in the car?</p><p> </p><p>Kris: Oh Frisk! Dang it, I forgot to leave you at home…</p><p> </p><p>Home?</p><p> </p><p>Kris: Yeah, we’re heading to the hospital now. Earlier, Susie said she felt li-</p><p> </p><p>Aaand I’ve heard enough. I think I’ll just wait in the back in the meantime.</p><p> </p><p>Kris: Okay.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>(My gosh, already? Huh, time really flies when you’re just a soul… maybe I should give Chara a call again?)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...Beep… beep… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is Chara. I’m bu- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*bump*</p><p> </p><p>Ah!</p><p> </p><p>*tumble* *thud*</p><p> </p><p>Oh no no no no!</p><p> </p><p>Susie: What now?</p><p> </p><p>I dropped my phone when we ran over that speed bump! </p><p> </p><p>Susie: And?</p><p> </p><p>That phone’s the only thing I can use to access my world! Without it, I have no hope in returning there!</p><p> </p><p>Kris: Well, we can’t turn back now.  Mom wouldn’t think I’m being serious when I say it’s for some spirit living in my necklace.</p><p> </p><p>It’s okay… I understand…</p><p> </p><p>Susie: Can your phone even be broken?</p><p> </p><p>I don’t think so. It’s permeable like me, meaning it can go through stuff. I just hope no other spirits take it…</p><p> </p><p>Kris: … Look, once we get to the hospital, I’ll let you go so you can look for it.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you, Kris…</p><p> </p><p>Toriel: Gosh, you sure do love talking to your imaginary friend.</p><p> </p><p>Kris: They’re not imaginary!</p><p> </p><p>Toriel: Perhaps we have to put you in some sort of hospital, too! Ha ha ha… </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It’s been a few weeks since summer vacation started. And now that the students had less  lessons to attend, that meant there was more time for them to spend on other activities. During these times, Noelle’s mother urged her to move her work hours at the hospital to the afternoon instead of the evening. She claimed the experience would prepare her for her studies at her university. Being ever so faithful to her mother, she obeyed her and spent her time at the local hospital.</p><p> </p><p>Since she lived in a small town, there weren’t many patients that came in. And the ones that did were there for pretty ordinary reasons such as check ups. While she waited at her desk, she checked her phone, seeing how her friends were spending the summer. Most of them were also working summer jobs, though some of theirs had more action than Noelle’s job. She envied them.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling bored, Noelle spun around in her office chair, watching the fluorescent lights flash by her until she felt dizzy. As she made herself still, her eyes darted around to see if anyone new had come. Nobody. Just the same, quiet people waited in their seats. Sighing, Noelle lay her head against her hand, gazing at the door, anticipating a new patient. Past the transparent sliding door, she only saw the road that stretched across the front and the trees that grew to its side. There were no people outside, however. Just some large, blue thing...</p><p> </p><p>'Wait a sec.’ she thought as she squinted at the blue object as it came closer. 'Is that…’</p><p> </p><p>Then, the doors slid open to reveal the mystery object. It wasn't an object. It was that guy from the convenience store; the one that didn't know what a pineapple was. As he slowly made his way to the front desk, their head swiveled around, taking in the look of the waiting room. The look of sheer childlike fascination on his face made it seem like he had never seen a hospital before. Then, his eyes focused back on Noelle.</p><p> </p><p>“It's you again!” She exclaimed, pointing her finger at them. </p><p> </p><p>He mumbled back “Yeah… I mean, I said I would visit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that's nice of you, but I'm sorry to disappoint you. There's nothing really interesting happening here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm… What exactly happens here?”</p><p> </p><p>Now Noelle was boggled. Had he never heard of a hospital before? Where did this guy live?</p><p> </p><p>Despite her confusion, she proceeded to explain. “Hospitals are for people who need medical attention. Like, if they broke their leg or are sick or something. When they come, the doctors and nurses attend to them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like, with spells?”</p><p> </p><p>“Spells? Umm… Do you mean magic? Well, some doctors can use magic for healing, but none work here. Most of them who work here rely on, like, first aid and stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” he then looked to his right and pointed at the dusty piano in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>“What's the piano for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. That's there for any patients who want to play it while waiting. Not a lot have done so recently, but you can try if you want!”</p><p> </p><p>Those last words Noelle said about being allowed to play it was enough to make him beam. As he pulled out the stool from underneath it, he started thinking of what to play. Back in his youth, Gerson used to teach him how to play the piano. He was quite skilled at playing. But that was then. Now, he still remembered some of his skills, but he wasn't as sure of what he wanted to play. He then noticed as he was sitting down, there was a thick, unorganized folder on the piano’s music stand. Inside was a variety of sheet music. As he flipped through the papers, Noelle made another comment.</p><p> </p><p>“Those were donated to the hospital from different patients. If you want to, you can try playing some if you know how.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded at her words as he held up each sheet of paper individually. The ink on most of them had faded and the corners dulled out. They must've been here for quite a while. However, one of the sheets of music seemed brand new. Or at least, newer than the other ones. He held it up, examining it's notes. Once again, Noelle, upon seeing him hold the paper up, spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“That one's from me. I printed it out when I was hired for this job. It's… just some song I really like singing to.”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers traced the measures and the lyrics underneath them. He couldn't tell how to sing the lyrics, but the piano part seemed relatively easy for him to play. </p><p> </p><p>So, he started to test the quality of the piano by plinking out a few notes. Then, he proceeded to warm up by doing various scales. When Spade played the piano, it brought him into an unusual state of mind. It was as if the only things in the world were him and that piano.  Despite still knowing what was going on around him (though vaguely,) he mainly focused on his music. And that's what made it special to him. That focus and satisfaction of hearing those melodies. </p><p> </p><p>As he wrapped up with his scales, he could hear a few more voices coming into the room. He couldn't tell who they were, but he didn't bother either. He was ready to play whatever this song was. And so, he started.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Noelle was glad that this man was playing one of her songs she brought. Despite being somewhat ignorant about common things in life, he seemed like a nice guy. But even so, she still had a lingering feeling that she'd seen him before. Though, before she could reflect on it, the doors slid open once again, interrupting her train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>'Oh, finally! A patient!’ she thought as she turned towards them. However, the excitement on her face drained as soon as she identified the new clients.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” she said with a wavering tone. “Hey, Susie… and Kris.”</p><p> </p><p>She hadn't seen them together in months. And now, they were right in front of her. She knew very well why they were there. As they neared the front desk, Susie put her hands on the counter, leaning towards her slightly to confide some words to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Noelle.” Susie whispered. “I know you're probably still torn up about last time, but please don't make this difficult.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-of course… Now, I’ll just get my stuff…” Noelle stuttered back, picking up her pen to jot down their information. Before her pen could touch the papers, music started to play. She stopped abruptly to listen for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>As the piano notes played on, she soon realized ‘Oh gosh. He's actually good at playing the piano.’</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Noelle? Are you gonna continue or not?” Susie asked.</p><p> </p><p>Noelle heard, but her mind was more fixated on the music playing. Oh, she really loved this song because of how she sang it so well. Singing in general made her feel more relaxed sometimes. And he was playing it so gracefully. She just couldn't resist. And so, she started.</p><p> </p><p>~Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now~</p><p> </p><p>“... What?” her patient said, confused.</p><p> </p><p>~Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same~</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, are you singing?”</p><p> </p><p>~When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down~</p><p> </p><p>She set down her pen and papers as she continued.</p><p> </p><p>~’Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name~</p><p> </p><p>Spade, by now, had already noticed her singing, and was amazed at it. She really thought that their piano playing was worth singing to. Under his hood, he was grinning widely as he carried on with the song.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Susie and Kris were in disbelief. We're they actually singing right now? Susie was especially pissed. </p><p> </p><p>“My fucking goodness…” she grumbled, leaning against Kris for some support.</p><p> </p><p>~It all just sounds like OoooOoooooOooh~</p><p> </p><p>~Too young, too dumb to realize~</p><p> </p><p>By this point, Noelle was really getting into her performance. She had even gotten on her office chair to make herself spin slowly while she sang.</p><p> </p><p>~That I should've bought you flowers…~</p><p> </p><p>~And held your hand~</p><p> </p><p>~Should’ve gave you all my hours…~</p><p> </p><p>~When I had the chance~</p><p> </p><p>~Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance~</p><p> </p><p>~Now my baby's dancing… but she's dancing with-~</p><p> </p><p>“NOELLE!”</p><p> </p><p>Susie's call was enough to make Noelle snap back to reality. Up on her chair, she looked down on the others. She saw Susie, who was looking at her with an expression in her eyes which she could not tell if it was of impatience or pain. But whatever she felt towards the situation was definitely not good. Noelle then started to feel embarrassed; her ears and face were flushed red with embarrassment. She decided it was probably time to actually do her job as she got herself down from her chair. </p><p> </p><p>‘Oh, I've definitely made a fool of myself now.’ she sighed sorrowfully to herself.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Noelle's friends finally made their way around the corner of the hallway and out of sight, her posture melted in her seat. She was filled with embarrassment and shame.</p><p> </p><p>'What were you thinking?!’ she thought to herself. 'Oh, you obviously weren't thinking! Why would you sing at your job?! Only someone as shameful as you, that's what!’</p><p> </p><p>More hateful thoughts towards herself rushed through her mind as she pinched her hand. Hard. Pinching was a bad habit that she had been doing a lot recently whenever she acted like an absolute buffoon. It wasn't really as a punishment, just a way to bring herself back to earth. After all, she had a different way of punishing herself which she was saving for later.</p><p> </p><p>There she was. Alone again. Well, alone with the exception of the guy at the piano. Though he had stopped playing at the same time that Noelle stopped singing, now he was just browsing the sheet music again, looking for a different time to play. Noelle then reflected upon his piano playing skills. During their little performance, he had played the music so flawlessly. Well, it would've been perfect without him slowing down at times to get the sequence correctly. But, that was excusable; after all, that was probably the first time he had ever played that song. With his talent, she figured she needed to thank him for the music.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” she peeped at him. “That was some pretty nice piano playing.”</p><p> </p><p>His head tilted upwards, away from the folder of sheet music. He shot her a modest smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” He muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’d you learn it from?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well…” he stammered “Just, from an old friend of mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Noelle nodded. “You know, if you really like playing the piano, I bet the patients wouldn’t mind if you came more often.”</p><p> </p><p>Spade’s face lit up at her remark. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! Well, if you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>They beamed, happy that they were finally welcomed somewhere. Despite Noelle not remembering him well, she was still happy to let them come. It was almost as if he had been forgiven. Not exactly, but to some extent. Would this mean that they were finally friends of some sort? They hoped. Though their friendship was not official, they still strived to try to please her. And so, they picked up a different piece of sheet music and started to play again.</p><p> </p><p>The music that echoed ever so softly throughout the waiting room brought tranquility to the atmosphere of it and everyone inside. It was especially helpful to Noelle, who had needed something to calm herself down. She leaned back into her office chair, letting her ears soak up the pleasant harmonies. Though she felt miserable before, the joy of hearing the piano play again was enough to lighten up her day. What a nice way to end off your afternoon…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Feeling Like The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After going home from the hospital, Kris and Toriel have a conversation which kind of helps them understand some stuff.</p><p>(This is a pretty angsty chapter.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kris: Ow! Gosh, your nails are sharp!</p><p> </p><p>Susie: Sorry. Do you want me to let go?</p><p> </p><p>Kris: You don’t have to. It’s fine.</p><p> </p><p>Susie: God, what’s taking that doctor so long? It’s not like there's any other patients in this building.</p><p> </p><p>Kris: You heard what they said. You’re not ready yet. Just wait a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>Susie: *groan* I know.</p><p> </p><p>Kris: … It’ll be okay. Hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Susie: Yeah. Hopefully…</p><p> </p><p>Umm… I don’t mean to interrupt your little moment, but could I please go now? I really don’t want to stick around for… this.</p><p> </p><p>Kris: Oh, right.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you!</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>Now, where is that phone? I mean, I didn’t drop it far from here. It was just over… There?</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p>Oh no…</p><p> </p><p>It was just here. It’s not like it could move elsewhere. Unless…</p><p> </p><p>Oh gosh, could it be that some other spirit has taken my phone?</p><p> </p><p>Well, there’s no other way it could’ve moved. Spirit stuff doesn’t get affected by real stuff like cars or anything.</p><p> </p><p>No no no no… That phone was the only thing I had that was linked to my world! If I lose it, then…</p><p> </p><p>*sniff*</p><p> </p><p>Then, all those times I called Chara would have *sniff* gone to… *sniff*</p><p> </p><p>N-no, you can’t cry yet. *sniff* You can find your phone. Just… *sniff* Is there anyone else here that can help or…</p><p> </p><p>*sniff*</p><p> </p><p>???: Excuse me?</p><p> </p><p>Huh?</p><p> </p><p>Wait… Gerson?</p><p> </p><p>Gerson: You know my name. Well, it’s no big surprise. I am <span class="u">the</span> Gerson Boom. Plenty of ghosts from around here know my name. However, I don’t recall seeing you before…</p><p> </p><p>Oh, um… I’m not from around here. I just *sniff* came to get my phone. I dropped it before, not too far from here.</p><p> </p><p>Gerson: Phone? Oh, um… I actually found a phone around here earlier. I decided to hold onto it and wait here, just in case whoever it belonged to came back. But mostly because I thought it looked neat! Wa ha ha!</p><p> </p><p>Wait, can I see it?</p><p> </p><p>Gerson: Sure.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>*gasp* That’s my phone! Oh my goodness! Thank you, Gerson!</p><p> </p><p>Gerson: You’re welcome, lad.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, lemme check if it still works…</p><p> </p><p>*sigh* Thank goodness it’s okay. Once again, thank you.</p><p> </p><p>Gerson: It’s nothing. Ah, kids these days and their phones…</p><p> </p><p>Heh heh… Well actually, this phone is way more important to me than you think. It’s my only line of communication I have with my friends and family. I’ve kind of been… separated from them.</p><p> </p><p>Gerson: Hmm, whatever you say. Well, I hope you find your way back to them.</p><p> </p><p>Me, too…</p><p> </p><p>Gerson: Anywho, I think I’ll be going now. Have a nice day, laddie!</p><p> </p><p>Goodbye!</p><p> </p><p>*sigh* Now that I have my phone back, I might as well try calling Chara again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> … beep… beep… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is Chara. I’m busy. You can leave a message, but don’t count on it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chara. *sigh* Oh gosh, I was gonna make a call before, but I dropped my phone. Well, now that I have it, I might as well fill you in on some stuff.</p><p> </p><p>So, Kris and Susie are at the hospital now to have their baby. I didn’t want to stay for that, though. So, I think I’ll go back to them later. Anyway… Today, I met another ghost! You remember Gerson, right? Well, I met this world’s version of him earlier. He’s a ghost here, and he also found my phone after I lost it today! He seemed nice, just like he was back in our world.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of our world… I don’t know if you’re getting these messages, but if you are, I beg of you: Please come back here! I really just want to see you again, or anyone from our world. *sigh* I know I’ve been saying this so many times, but I mean it.</p><p> </p><p>So… I guess that’s all I have to say. See ya, Chara.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Beep </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kris walked out of the hospital, their soul filled with a cocktail of emotions. Joy, shock, worry, and oh, so much exhaustion. It wasn’t physical exhaustion, just the type of exhaustion one gets from being put through a lot of stress in a few hours. Unfortunately, Kris could not rest yet, for they had to take a walk home. Though they could’ve called their mother and asked for her to come pick them up, they didn’t, for they didn’t feel like interacting with her yet. Besides, a walk during this warm, summer evening seemed convenient for calming their nerves down.</p><p> </p><p>They promenaded by the street lamps which illuminated the sidewalks. A few tiny bugs could be seen swarming their flickering bulbs. Kris’ eyes wandered from the bugs to the shadows that were cast from their figure. The dark silhouettes which stretched out from their feet were sprawled to their right side like a hand of cards. They reached their hand out, their shadows mimicking the gesture. However, with their hand out, Kris noticed some scratches on their hand. They pulled it closer to them to get a better look of them. They almost seemed like claw marks. At first, they were confused, then they soon realized where they got them from.</p><p> </p><p>In the delivery room, one unforgettable detail out of the many they remembered was Susie’s hand clenching their own. They didn’t remember her letting go for even a second. Though it made them feel important to her, they couldn’t help but feel her nails digging into their skin. Though, they couldn’t be displeased about it. After all, their physical pain wasn’t even close to hers.</p><p> </p><p>Now that Kris thought of it, they barely even faced her or anyone else the whole time; they simply hid their eyes under the shadow of their hair and looked another way. It was just a thing they did when they were encountering any uncomfortable situation. It was all they could do to block out everything that was happening.</p><p> </p><p>But despite the discomfort they both felt for that agonizing while, it was worth it once all was done. Reese, their long awaited child, had finally arrived to this world. There they were, cradled in the arms of the doctor after they had cleaned them up. Unfortunately, they had to take them away for a thorough check up. Apparently, some hybrids don’t thrive for very long unless they’re lucky, and they had to make sure they weren't didn’t have anything that could threaten their fragile life. They wouldn’t see Reese until tomorrow. The only detail of their appearance they got a glance of was their tiny, oddly shaped face which was sprinkled with purple scales on one cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Kris rubbed their hand, delicately pressing their fingertips over their wounds. They stung a bit, but at least they weren’t bleeding. They tilted their head back up, looking at the empty roads. The absence of citizens in the town made Kris feel a little strange, for Hometown usually had people out during the daytime. Walking out now made the town seem strangely quiet. Though for Kris, it was better than having to interact with someone every five seconds. As they made their way uptown, the lights emitting from the buildings illuminated the sidewalks some more, though faintly. Kris could already spot their house, not too far from them.</p><p> </p><p>Their pace slowed down as they approached their front yard. They knew their mother was there waiting for them. She couldn't stay before because she had to teach summer school. Though, she said she’d wait for Kris to come home once she was done with work so they could talk. Kris was already dreading their conversation. However, it was kind of late; perhaps she decided to go to sleep now. Kris could only hope as they approached the door steps and knocked on the door.</p><p> </p><p>To their dismay, Toriel’s footsteps could be heard from inside as they neared the door. The door opened, the light from inside escaping in soft rays. The shadow of Kris’ mother blocked the light from their face. Her face lit up upon seeing them.</p><p> </p><p>“Kris! You’re back!” she said. “You seemed to have stayed there for a while. Come inside.”</p><p> </p><p>She held the door open for them, her smile seeming welcoming. Kris slowly slipped inside, taking off their shoes at the entrance. Toriel rested on the couch, beckoning Kris to join her by patting the part beside her. They plopped down beside her. Now seated, they turned to their mother. She still seemed eager to talk.</p><p> </p><p>“So… how was it?” she inquired.</p><p> </p><p>Kris replied quietly. “Uncomfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>Toriel paused for a bit, as if she wasn’t expecting such a short response.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that all? Don’t want to say anymore? Not even what the baby’s gender was?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, umm… I was gonna.” they lied. “I just… Don't feel like talking now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sleepy?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Kinda.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then…” she sat there, a little dumbfounded at Kris’ hastiness to escape her company. Kris, on the other hand, was ready to get up from their seat and shut themself back into their room. Though, Toriel broke the silence between them before they could get up.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to let you know that I’m proud of you.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a lot, but it was enough to stir something in Kris’ soul. Something like… a sense of ease? Though, was she really being sincere with her words, or did she just say that out of obligation to show some appreciation of going through with what they just did? Regardless, they decided to stay for a bit more to hear what she had to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I meant that I’m proud that you’ve gotten this far. You may be awfully young for such a thing, but I can’t help but be proud of you for getting through this.”</p><p> </p><p>Kris couldn’t believe it. No, they literally couldn’t believe it. As sincere as she was being, they didn’t express a sliver of gratitude because they were still untrusting. Their eyes just stared aimlessly into the distance with a blank, tired expression. It seemed that since they belonged in the same family, Kris and their mother shared the tendency to act aloof at times. She wasn’t certain of how to go on now that she noticed Kris’ doubtfulness.</p><p> </p><p>“Kris, is there something wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>Their fingers clenched the fringe of their shirt in anguish as their jaw tightened in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>‘Just now, you’re asking if I’m okay? A bit late, don’t you think?’ they said in their head. Though, the look in their eyes was enough to express all the emotion of those bitter words.</p><p> </p><p>Kris felt outraged that Toriel couldn’t pick up on their pain until now. Even before they got themself into this mess with Susie, there had been woes that have plagued them long before now. Their imperfect family… Asriel… Frisk… Their inner demons that ate away at the aloof facade that everyone knew as “Kris”… They had to push them far into the corners of their mind to stop them from resurfacing in front of anyone. Though, if they were to reveal their pains to any other normal person, would it even matter to them? Would they care? Judging by how Toriel hadn’t bothered to pay attention to their increasing agony, probably not.</p><p> </p><p>“Kris? You seem to be shaking a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>They looked down at their arms, noticing how they trembled with an apparent intensity. As an attempt to reduce the movement, they raised them up and wrapped their legs with them. Though, it seemed to only cause it to spread to their knees and below. Kris tried to look away from their mother, not wanting to show how quickly they were falling apart. And in the moment of distress, they felt a sudden weight on their shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>It was their mother’s arm. Despite Kris’ attempts at pushing her away, she took none of them. Instead, she strived to get them to open up to her, and her first move was simply by wrapping her arm around them. Upon feeling her arm, Kris was unresponsive. They stood still; their shaking had stopped. Then, Toriel pulled Kris towards her, turning their head gently so she could see their face. Then, with a grave look, she told Kris with genuine concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes, glossy with tears, stood out from the shadow cast on their face. They had reached their limit. Kris’ face scrunched up as tears started to drip down their cheeks. Their body shuddered as they started to sniffle. Trying to hold it back, they clamped their hand over their mouth and hugged themself with their other, hunching forward. It was astonishing for Toriel to see their child in such misery. With pity in her soul, she kept her hand on Kris’ shoulder, still wishing to support them. Through their pain, they tried to breathe some more words, which only came out as some miserable, wet mumbles. The only word she could make out was “Sorry”.</p><p> </p><p>Toriel inclined towards them, using her other hand to pull them up so she could lean them against her shoulder. She wrapped both her arms around them. It made Kris feel like a child, but it brought a feeling of solace to them. Her wooly hand stroked at their hair, which was tangled as usual. So instead, she just rested it on their head. As for Kris, her display of care had calmed them a bit, to the point where they weren’t trembling anymore. After a few tender minutes of sitting in silence, they were able to breathe steadily again.</p><p> </p><p>Now that they were calm, Toriel asked Kris with a temperate tone. “Would you like to share with me now what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Kris looked up at their mother, seeing the sincerity in her eyes. Now, they thought that she could be trusted with their issues. And so, they divulged everything that was on their mind. And in response, she tried to understand some things and respond in a way that showed she was willing to right the wrongs she could.</p><p> </p><p>Firstly, they mentioned their parent’s divorce, about how they felt like Asgore was being pushed out of their life. They also expressed their incompatibility with sans. In response, Toriel clarified that she and sans were not dating.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, really?” Kris said in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we’re not!” she exclaimed “What made you think that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s just that… You and sans get along very well! You’ve even invited him over when Susie was around!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because I trust him, Kris, but we’re nothing more than friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then… If that’s the case, then why haven’t we had as many gatherings with dad?”</p><p> </p><p>Toriel was silent for a while. Then, she opened her mouth to explain.</p><p> </p><p>“Me and your father have… decided to try and spend less time together. Despite our decision, I didn’t want it to affect the opportunities of you and Asriel getting to see him. However, it wasn’t mainly because of that that you haven’t been seeing him come over during special occasions. It’s actually because your father’s not in the best financial position.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, taking a pause from talking for a while, then continued.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t told you this yet, but last May, your father got an eviction notice. I didn’t really know how he'd deal with it, but I told him to handle it himself. And to my surprise, he actually did, making him very busy for a while. And even after he paid his rent on time (without my help for once, which is impressive,) he’s tried to carry out his hard business. He even applied to get a store in the city to boost sales! I didn’t know he actually had it in him, but now he’s been too busy to attend some of my gatherings. Like, really, the only thing he could do for your graduation was send a card?”  feeling exasperated, she sighed. “I mean, really Asgore, it’s not like you have anywhere to go. You just stay at your store and grow flowers all day.”</p><p> </p><p>And before she realized it, she was going on a rant about her ex. Kris rolled their eyes. Talking bitterly about Asgore for a long time wasn’t uncommon when she was on the subject of their father. They’ve heard it plenty of times, and they didn’t want to add this conversation to the many other conversations that have been invaded by her frustration towards her ex-husband. Kris tugged at her sleeve to get her attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom,” they said abruptly once she was looking at them “I get it.”</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Toriel seemed sheepish upon realizing what she had almost let happen. Again.</p><p> </p><p>“Err, of course.” she remarked, clearing her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Now feeling a bit frustrated themself, Kris asked “Why didn’t you tell me before?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I was going to tell you at some point, but I guess it just crossed my mind whenever we did talk. I haven't told Asriel yet, either, but that’s because they were too busy for me to try and call sometime.”</p><p> </p><p>Kris replied “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>They thought for a while. They did have one obvious issue to tell her, which was how they felt her becoming more aloof to them. They felt hesitant to talk at first, but they now felt that since they were more comfortable with their conversation, it would be worth a try. Right now, all their mother wanted was to make things right between them. So, they started with a simple, yet straight-forward question.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, are you disappointed in me?”</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing that, Toriel’s expression lit up in an alarmed way. It even alarmed Kris a little.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” she uttered “Of course not! What would make you think that?”</p><p> </p><p>The response was a bit relieving, but it now made Kris feel a little foolish. They went on, now with less confidence.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, uh… it just seemed that you weren’t really… I-it’s hard to explain, but you just seemed like you weren’t proud of me.”</p><p> </p><p>They could feel their neck getting warm and their hands trembling again. Toriel, however, didn’t try to make them feel more ashamed and instead, tried to understand their feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I… didn’t really mean to make you feel like that… I’m sorry. No, really. You know I only try to act hard on you as discipline. And I’m not always like that… Am I?”</p><p> </p><p>They shook your head. They did admit, despite being kind of strict, Toriel didn’t always act so cold.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, huh… Honestly, that’s strange, because I don’t recall you being this upset about this before.”</p><p> </p><p>Kris hummed, feeling uncomfortable now. They didn’t really feel like going on with this conversation now, but tried to comply anyway, hoping time would pass by quicker.</p><p> </p><p>“It might be the stress from… stuff.” Kris responded quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Toriel hummed back in response “That would make sense. I mean, summer is pretty stressful and all that. And you have been trying to help Susie with her and your child.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah, you were pretty angry at me when that happened. But, that was understandable.” Kris stuttered, remembering that they weren’t even able to see Reese yet, which made them feel even more ashamed. “And I guess that the stress making me feel bad would make sense…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then all you need to do is try and take it easy now, right?”</p><p> </p><p>She made it seem so simple. Yet, Kris wasn’t taking any of it. It wasn’t that easy, at least to them. But, they didn’t want to say that to her face. But at the same time, not letting her know didn’t seem any better. They just wanted to stop feeling like shit.</p><p> </p><p>With a small voice, they remarked “Not really…”</p><p> </p><p>Toriel’s face fell upon hearing Kris’ defiance. “Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You see, I don’t know why, but I haven’t been feeling so strong lately. Not just because of you, but… whenever I scr- mess up, no matter how small, it feels terrible. I mean, it’s not like I cry everytime I mess up in some way, but it just feels… ”</p><p> </p><p>They curled up again to comfort themself. They weren’t usually so sensitive, but it felt like things were getting worse now. And because it was so hard for them to open up before, all they could do was wallow in their own misery. It was usually like that, hiding their feelings and letting it out at private times like the middle of the night. Now, thinking about the night wanted them to leave even more. It was an impulsive feeling that made them get up without warning.</p><p> </p><p>“Kris?” Toriel exclaimed in surprise as Kris stood up and started heading to the stairs “We’re not done talking! Come back!”</p><p> </p><p>Kris could feel the tears coming back. ‘No no no…’ they thought ‘Not again! You’ve already cried once today! (And maybe a bit at the hospital…) Why are you like this?!’</p><p> </p><p>Out loud, they shouted “I don’t want to talk anymore!”</p><p> </p><p>“But what’s so wrong! It doesn’t seem that bad to me!”</p><p> </p><p>“But it is!” They said finally before disappearing upstairs. They ran into their room, swiftly shut the door and leaned against it. They slid down, curling into a ball again.</p><p> </p><p>‘Why are you so weak now? You had something going, but you ruined it! You always ruin it!’</p><p> </p><p>The negative thoughts clouded their senses. They didn’t want to feel anything anymore. They squeezed himself tight on the floor, hoping that their mother would take a hint and not bother them anymore. Unfortunately, that was not the case, as they felt her knocking at their door.</p><p> </p><p>“Kris! Please let me in!” her muffled voice requested.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t answer. They just lay on the ground like a child. Fortunately, Toriel didn’t force her way in, but she didn’t leave either. She just went on talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Kris! Listen, you’re my child. I never wanted you to feel this way. All I ask of you is to let me help.”</p><p> </p><p>Her voice seemed to falter, as if she was on the verge of tears. It seemed that she was finally starting to realize how bent their relationship was now.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed “Look, I’m sorry for not trying to pay attention before. If only I had noticed before... Now, all I want is for things to be right between us. I also want to understand whatever this is that’s causing you so much pain…”</p><p> </p><p>She paused, taking a deep breath. Kris could hear her trying to stifle some quiet sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“But I get it if you don’t feel safe sharing it with me now. I won’t try to force you to talk if you don’t want to. Please, just know that I’m open to you now. When you do feel comfortable again, you can talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>And as she sincerely said those last words, she backed away from the door and said a final “Good night.” before she departed. Kris listened to her footsteps creaking down the hallway to the stairs, where the noise they made faded by every step she took. Then, all that was left was a serene silence.</p><p> </p><p>Still hunched on the floor, Kris processed their mother's words for a while. Now, they really seemed to resonate with them; now, they knew they were true, and now, they finally felt a little more at peace.</p><p> </p><p>Despite still feeling deprived of energy, they picked themself up. As they stood at the door, they faced the window at the other end of the room. Outside was mostly darkness, illuminated by the street lamps that they were once walking under. In their mind, they made a little prayer that things would be better now. For Susie, for their child, for dad, for themself… And with a heavy heart, they let themself fall onto their bed, half their legs still dangling off the edge. They looked up to the skies (or in this case, the ceiling) and hoped their prayer would reach whoever was getting it. Then, with a sigh, they settled into their bed and let their exhaustion bring them to sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>And here's a bonus <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CGS43_THyv-/?igshid=1v3ax1h7l2tw7">animation</a> to kinda lighten the mood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. (Part 1 End) That Person We've All Been Waiting For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next day, Kris returns to the hospital to greet Susie and another new someone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Toriel: So, you just want it to be you and Susie, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kris: Yeah. I mean, you can stay for a bit, but don’t you have classes to teach later?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toriel: Yes. Well, I guess I’ll just drop you off then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kris: Thanks, mom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toriel: You're welcome. And Kris, I hope you have a good day. If you need me, you know how to contact me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kris: ‘Kay. Bye, mom!</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon entering the building, Kris was greeted by the receptionist, who wasn’t Noelle this time. After speaking to them regarding their visit, they walked back up the clean, white hallways of the hospital and towards Susie’s room. They opened the door, finding her laying in her bed. She was still for a while, so still that Kris wondered if she was still asleep. Quietly, they called her name just to make sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Susie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they whispered, her head turned towards them lazily. She was indeed awake, but she still seemed dead exhausted. She raised her hand a little, waving it as a greeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kris.” she grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They grinned at her as they approached her bed. They walked to the chair beside her bed, took a seat and leaned towards her. Susie was smiling back, but only slightly. Her eyes fluttered as if she was trying not to let them fall shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem tired.” Kris commented upon further inspection of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed in return. “Honestly, I feel like shit, even though it’s been, like, hours since I woke up, and it hurts when I try to sit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, though. The doctor said my exhaustion is natural for monsters like me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then… Did the doctor mention anything about Reese?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” they said as they looked at her with compassion. “I’ll stay here, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks…” her smile grew. “Also, can I hold your hand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um… Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kris extended their hand, slipping it under hers. Her fingers folded around theirs delicately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I won’t claw at it like last time.” she joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kris laughed a little, looking at the scars that still remained on their hand form last time. Susie lifted their hand to get a better look at it, noticing the scars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh gosh, did I really mess up your hand that badly before?” she asked worriedly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh, it’s fine.” Kris reassured. “Just a scratch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, who are you now? sans?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO. That pun wasn’t even intended!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stayed quiet for a bit. Kris was still thinking about yesterday, wondering what is to become of Reese. Surely, their efforts and struggles couldn’t have been for nothing. As they pondered on them, they also remembered the conversation they had with their mother and how they finally opened up to her. Though, they had already divulged their worries to Susie before, which made Kris wonder about who they trusted more. Since the two had been awfully silent for a while, Kris decided that the talk they had with their mom was worth telling to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgot to mention something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Susie opened her eyes to look back at Kris. “What?” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kris explained. “So, I talked to my mom last night about… all that stuff I was stressing about. And she seemed… Okay with it. Like, she cared; she even was willing to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds great!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Though, I don’t know how she wants to help, but it was nice knowing that she at least wants to try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, your mom can be nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s still strict, though.” they muttered doubtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Susie rolled her eyes at Kris’ thoughts on their mom. “Whatever you say…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a while, Susie thought of Toriel. Before she and Kris had gotten into this predicament, she never got to really get to know Toriel very well. She always saw the “Teacher” side of her and never the “Mother” side of her. But after all those months of staying at her house, she got to experience the warmth of her love and care, and the heat of her strictness (or at least, her strictness towards Kris.) It was as if she treated her as her own daughter. It made Susie think of her own mother, which she always longed for despite knowing she was long gone. Then, she turned to Kris to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you’re lucky to have her.” she commented earnestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hummed, thinking about it. “I guess…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, the door opened. The one who had opened it was the doctor, followed by the coy nurse behind him. The doctor was a tall, bird like monster with a long beak that seemed perhaps inconvenient when it came to wearing a mask. He probably transferred from the city, for they did not recognize him at all from prior to their visit. The doctor had finally come to bring the long awaited news about Reese. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” he said cooly as he entered the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Susie’s head then turned from Kris on her left to the doctor on her right, steaming with attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” she said abruptly. “What’s the news, doctor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at them with a neutral face which was impossible to find emotion in. It was like how Frisk would look at times. Though, a little bit of emotion happened to crack out at the end when the corner of his lips (or beak???) turned upward ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have some good news.” he started. “Your child seems to be functional and not in risk of contracting anything dangerous. That is, for a newborn. Obviously. Though, we can let you see him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kris could see Susie’s mood immediately switch, as if this good news had recharged her. She was beaming brightly and her eyes widened with tears starting to form a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Oh my gosh…” she said, her voice cracking a bit, “Can you bring them here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naturally. Nurse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse that stood behind him nodded and left the room. Not too long after, she returned with the baby wrapped in her arms. Once she got to the right side of Susie’s bed, she delicately lowered him. Susie eagerly, yet gently took the child, cradling him. There he was. The couple were still in awe as they gazed at him. Now that he was finally in their presence, they could soak in more details about him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like Kris noticed before, a part of his face was blotched with purple scales. The patch of purple reached from his lower left cheek to his neck. Upon lifting some of the blanket away from their body, they saw that there were patches of purple on other parts of his body, too. Some thin, almost invisible hair grew on the top of their odd head. His face’s structure seemed fairly humanoid, though the bottom half protruded a bit, kind of like a snout. His small eyes, when they occasionally opened, were a dull shade of yellow. Reese’s appearance may have been unusual, but that didn’t stop his parents from cherishing him. His presence was enough to bring them to awe. Kris could even feel his soul pounding for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a long moment of pure adoration, the doctor piped up to have a talk with them about their baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I mentioned before,” he started “your child can function properly and doesn’t seem to have any physical disabilities, but that doesn’t mean they’re safe. Once Susie and your child are discharged, I want you two to closely monitor his condition. If he develops anything that may be bothersome, you should get that checked out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kris and Susie nodded. As Kris and the doctor continued to converse, Susie held Reese closer to her. She felt quite relieved as looked back down on Reese, who had fallen asleep. She knew this wouldn’t be easy, but her and Kris would try their best to care for Reese. The best part was that they would do it together. With a sigh, she let herself soak in the moment, for she knew it was just a brief moment of calm before the hard times that were still to come.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>And here's some <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CGpwJBCApi_/?igshid=exebqsfvt9hk">bonus doodles</a> because you're awesome.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. (Part 2 Start) A Day In The Life Of An Ex-Tyrant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While trying to familiarize himself with the Light World, he applies for a job at the hospital.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Well, I’m glad that turned out kind of well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kris: Yeah. Phew…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So… I guess this means you guys will be even more busy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kris: *sigh* I guess that means we gotta hold off our return to the Dark World for a bit longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, what do you think the King of Spades was doing at the hospital that time you guys went there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kris: The King? Oh yeah, he was there... I didn’t really notice him at first, but now that you mention him, I’m not sure why he was there. But he did play the piano pretty well… If we weren’t in such a rush at the time, I would’ve talked to him, but when I came back to the lobby, he wasn’t there anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hmm...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kris: Frisk? I hope it wouldn’t be a bother, but could you please, maybe, go monitor him for a bit, just to see what he’s doing? I know he hasn’t been doing much lately, but I just wanna make sure. You get me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, yeah sure. I’ll watch over him for a while if you could just let me out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kris: Of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ll come back at the end of the day!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, if I recall correctly, he was staying in the bunker at the south of Hometown. Just right… there!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just in time! He’s getting out of his little cave. I wonder where he’s going…</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another day in the Light World, and Spade was just starting to get more familiar to this place. With the slushies and the kind citizens of the town, he felt like he was really starting to belong somewhere again. Not fully, but at least a bit. In his time up there, he had learnt a few things about the place, like their rules and ways of living. One thing he learned was that the huge, cement paths in the town were for cars and the smaller, tiled ones on the side were for people. He learned that the hard way after almost getting hit by a vehicle. Another thing he learned was that everything there had a monetary value. This was sort of obvious, but Spade had almost forgotten. After all, his time as a fearful King had accustomed him to being allowed to take anything he wanted without having to give anything in exchange. This, he also learned the hard way when he was caught shoplifting without being aware of it. Fortunately, the cops didn’t punish him too harshly, perhaps because they could clearly see his ignorance of their world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Money…’ he pondered after being released from the police station. ‘Usually, people have to do work for that. I guess I’ll have to do that, too then. But what do I want to work as?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to rack his brain for jobs that could offer a lot of money, which was a bit difficult considering he had to think of jobs that existed exclusively to the Light World, like whatever they did at that “Hospital” place. Though, he just tried to think of jobs he was already familiar with, like being a vendor, or a guard, or a janitor or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well, I would probably make a good guard, or police or whatever, since I did take down several people in my past. But it seems a little intimidating. And besides, I probably shouldn't go back to such violent ways again. Maybe I could do something easier?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His feet jumped over the cracks of the sidewalk as he looked up and found that he'd brought himself to the hospital again. It must’ve been a subconscious decision, but he was a little glad that he came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Wait, didn’t Noelle say I could play some music at the hospital? I wonder if they can pay you for that…’ he wondered as he approached the entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors slid open again like magic, revealing the now familiar lobby to him again. And even better, Noelle was there! She was reading a thick, hardcover book with her head resting on her palm. She didn’t notice him at first until he approached the front desk. Her head tilted upwards, then her face lit up slightly upon seeing who had come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s you again!” she chimed. “What brings you here again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said in a small voice “You said I can come play the piano here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, of course you can! It’s for anyone to use!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone?” He soon remembered how she said that the piano was open to anyone. Because of this, he realized that playing the piano for patients was most likely not a job. He then followed his query with a simple “Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noelle seemed to pick up in his disappointment, for she then asked. “Is there something you wanted to ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Well…” he stuttered before recomposing himself “I just wanted to know if… if there’s any jobs I could get here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jobs…” she said with a wistful tone “If you want to know about any open spots here, you could ask my manager.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Who’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Their office is at the end of the hallway on the right side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” he looked over at the quiet hallway. Though soon, a feeling of dread sunk in. Though there was nothing that indicated that this “Manager” guy was a bad person, he still felt a bit intimidated to speak to them. He turned back to Noelle and, with a quivering voice, asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you please come with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked back up from her book to say “They’re not really scary and they’ll probably let you in. I mean, nothing much happens around here. So, they’re probably not busy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but… I don’t want to be alone. I hope it’s not too childish to ask if you could come with me… I’m just kind of…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shy?” Noelle guessed. She could tell Spade wasn’t comfortable talking to people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade felt a bit more relieved that Noelle understood his troubles in this World. With a coy smile, he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you really want me there, I guess I could bring you. And now that I think of it, it would be better of me escorting you instead of letting some client barge into their office. Not saying you would be barging in on them! Just… Just come with me, please. I’ll bring you to them, but I’ll have to go back to my desk soon afterwards to attend to any patients. I hope you understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods once more as she gets up from her chair. Though before she leaves, she takes a sign from the side of her desk and places it at the front of the counter. It was something along the lines of taking a seat and waiting for someone to come to the desk, but he couldn’t be sure because Noelle was hastily urging him to follow her, as if having to put up that sign was an offense to whoever was to come. So, he followed, for he didn’t want any of her time to be wasted, either. Fortunately, the office wasn’t too far from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now in front of the door, Noelle knocked. Then, the two stood silently, waiting for whoever was at the other side to answer. Not too long later, the door opened, revealing the manager’s neat office with them sitting at a desk across the room. Noelle’s manager seemed to be some sort of octopus-like creature. Their face was covered in tentacles which protruded from the top of their head. Only a beady eye was visible through the thick curtain of tentacles. The rest of their body was just a mass of more tentacles, bound together by a collared shirt and some charcoal pants, giving the illusion of having a humanoid body. Under their messy mop, a sentence slipped through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Noelle! I see you’ve brought someone with you. What’s the reason for this visit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noelle went on to explain. “This man wants to apply for a job here. So, I brought him here for you to handle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, you can leave him here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” she said, turning around, but then turned back around abruptly. She rushed to her manager’s side and bent over to confide a snippet of advice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though, if you will interview him, I suggest you go easy on him. He seems to be a bit… How do I say it? Um… Out of touch with reality. He might need to have some things dulled down for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The manager nodded, their tentacles swaying at the motion. “I gotcha. You may go now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noelle nodded, and then dashed past Spade and back down the corridor, hoping no one was waiting for her. Spade observed her as she slipped out of sight. His head faced back towards the manager, who was beckoning him to come forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” they called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade inched towards them, feeling suddenly weak with Noelle’s absence. The manager, however, didn't seem to mind his reluctance. They just sat, patiently waiting for him to take a seat in front of them. Spade took a seat in their chair, hearing it creak a bit under his immense weight. Compared to the small octopus, Spade was a towering being. However, his height did not contribute to his confidence, for he sat with his shoulders slouching and his gaze wandering away from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that they were settled, Spade got a better look at the manager. Their beady eye scanned him as well. Spade saw a plaque on their desk which read “Ryo Ardence”. They then  proceeded to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard of you before. The strange, tall man that has been known for causing some minor ruckuses around here. I even recall you coming to this hospital before and playing the piano, as told by my employees.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah yes, the piano incident. He blushed a little at the thought of him having some sort of reputation amongst the people, though not necessarily a good one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However, I'll try not to let your previous shortcomings bias this interview.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They said, pulling out a document and a pen to write with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, what is your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade stayed silent for a bit, still feeling shy. Mx. Ardence tilted their head, now seeming a bit agitated at Spade’s silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not the talker, are you? Come on, whatever name you have, I won't judge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade took a deep breath, and then croaked out his name. Mx. Ardence jotted down whatever they heard, and then turned the paper towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this how you spell it?” they asked, showing his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The name on the paper was written neatly and with complete accuracy, which was impressive considering Spade’s incoherence. He nodded, remaining silent once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding back, Mx. Ardence continued to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, tell me a bit about yourself. How are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Spade muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I ask, where did you come from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now this question was a real kicker to Spade. He couldn’t tell this person where he actually came from since that would not only bring up his terrible past, but it would also be hard to believe that he came from some fantasy world in a school’s closet. The only other option was to lie. But when he thought of what he could say, his mind went blank. How could he give a reasonable explanation to his ignorance of the Light World? The best he could think of was that he came from another, distant place in the Light World, but where? How big was the Light World? Even if it was vaster than the Dark World, he still didn’t know any other locations than Hometown. But he couldn’t stay silent either. The person in front of him was already suspicious of him. (Well, that’s what it seemed to him.) Oh, why was the Dark World so complicated to him? The only thing he managed to peep out was some vague explanation of where he came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I used to live somewhere very far from here.” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mx. Ardence tilted their head at the half-baked answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you, perhaps, elaborate, please?” they said, raising a tentacle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade sadly shook his head, not having any follow-up answers. He could see Mx. Ardence narrowing their eyes. His confidence shrunk at their skeptical gaze. Though, their expression softened, probably upon seeing Spade’s own unconfidence. In another croak, he let out another phrase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel comfortable talking about it yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Mx. Ardence jotted another thing down. “Well, I’ll let that slide for now. Anyway, what education have you received?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Spade hummed, thinking a bit about his past. “I guess I was homeschooled?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you been to college?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“College?” Spade asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a no, then.” Mx. Ardence wrote down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade’s clammy hands fidgeted as the interview went on. So many “I don’t know”s were thrown around, too much for comfort. Even the manager was starting to doubt he could be employed at the hospital. At the end, they came to a blunt conclusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Spade, I must be direct with you; you don’t have the qualifications for any job here. I’m very sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade felt his heart drop. Out of all the places in Hometown, the hospital was the building which he felt the most comfortable in. The silence, the cleanness, the emptiness, it was what he loved the most in a place. And the piano, oh the piano… He couldn’t imagine working in any other place in Hometown, mostly because he had never set foot in any other place than sans’s; though, sans’s didn’t have the same tranquility as the hospital. And mostly, this place was the only place he could regularly meet up with his only friend, Noelle. Feeling desperate, he stood up and loudly pleaded to Mx. Ardence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please! This place is the only place I’d want to be! I’ll do anything it takes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mx. Ardence leaned back, stunned at Spade’s plea. They even wiped a tentacle from their face, revealing a bit more of their shocked expression. As silence followed the sudden cry, they both thought of what had just echoed through the room. Then, Mx. Ardenec was the first to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you’re really that eager to work here, what did you have in mind as a job?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, he blurted out “Playing the piano.” Though, he felt a bit bashful of his simple choice of a profession. Even the manager had to think for a while. They then got up and headed towards the door, calling for Spade to follow. He got up, having a small hunch of where they would bring him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And alas, his hunch proved true as they headed towards the lobby. As they entered the place, Noelle noticed the two, her ears perking upwards. From the front desk, she looked at Spade as Mx. Ardence pulled out the stool of the piano with a long tentacle. Standing near the piano, the manager spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you please show me your playing skills?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade stared at the piano’s dull, used keys, the ones he had played before with passion. He felt the tension in his chest loosen, like the piano somehow calmed the inner demons clawing inside him. He stepped forward, confidently, yet cautiously. From the corner of his eye, the manager’s tentacles reached for the sheet-music folder, opening the array of sheet music he had scanned through before. Without a word, he pointed at a piece called “Waltz of The Wolf”, one he had practiced yesterday. As the sheet was gently perched on the sheet stand, his hands floated towards the keys, shaking them as a little warm-up. The tremble in his fingers had faded away. And inhaling profoundly, his fingers gently played.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gentle notes floated from the piano and filled the room like the smell of a pie in an oven. The melodies, sweet and strong, impressed Spade, for he had only played this song once before. He could also tell that Noelle was amazed, hearing a subtle gasp to his left. Though, he prayed with his soul that it impressed Noelle’s manager, too. And before he knew it, his song came to an end. The music that once resonated was now overcome with another crushing silence. Now that all was done, Spade glanced at Noelle, who was beaming at him. He then turned towards Mx. Ardence. They seemed to stand the same as before, but an eye beneath their mop of tentacles seemed to look at him differently. Now, with some approval. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well well, Spade… That was quite the performance.” they marveled. “Hmm… Perhaps I could try to figure out a way to fit your piano playing skills into our daily routine. For now, I suggest you come back tomorrow. I’ll have figured something out by now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile shone from beneath Spade’s hood. He got up, and thanked Mx. Ardence, bowing deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you very much!” he expressed gratefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Mr. Spade.” Mx. Ardence replied, making their way back to their office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that they had left the room, Noelle looked at Spade with a joyful expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… Your name’s Spade?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, though hesitantly, since Spade was actually his last name. Though, he kind of preferred it over his real name and was used to it since that’s what his subjects used to call him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Spade. I’ll look forward to seeing you around a bit more.” she told him with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled softly, feeling so glad that he was finally getting accepted in this community. To return his feelings to Noelle, he said with new confidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, too.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Friendly Arrangement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mx. Ardence: Good news, Spade. I have found a way to turn your piano playing into a profession. I can give you a shift during our most busy hours of the day, 3:00pm to 10:00pm, to play the piano. Though, since this a quite simplistic job, you’ll only be paid minimum wage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade: Um, is that bad?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mx. Ardence: Well, it’s a bit over 12 dollars an hour. I’m sorry, but with a job that I technically wasn’t authorized to make, this was the most I could give.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade: Anything’s fine for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mx Ardence: Well then, what time works best for you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade: Any. I have a lot of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mx. Ardence: I still need you to choose something, though. At least a two hour shift</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade: Oh, um… Maybe 2 to 4?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mx. Ardence: Okay. What about the days?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade: Hmm… I could do all the weekdays.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mx. Ardence: Okay. Thank you, Mr. Spade. Your work will start next Monday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade: Thank you so much, Mx. Ardence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mx. Ardence: Ryo’s fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade: Okay then. May I leave now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mx. Ardence: Sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*sigh* I’m so proud of him. I didn’t expect him to get a job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade: Huh?! Who said that?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh gosh, can he hear me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade: Gosh, just when I thought my life was turning around, I start to hear voices!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*in head* Whoops… I should probably try to be more discrete next time.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade’s job at the hospital was a great experience. Playing the piano was what one of the few things he found comfort in during his stay in the Light World. And now that he was doing that for a living, he couldn’t be happier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, maybe he could if he was getting more money from it. Turns out those 12 dollars weren’t the actual amount he was getting; he was getting a bit less than he thought. Ryo explained that it was because of tax deductions, but Spade was still salty. The poor guy wasn’t used to such a small pay compared to the luxury he had as a king. Though, after getting another job at sans’, he soon felt satisfaction for the money he received.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since sans’ convenience store was the only other place we felt welcome at, he figured that it would be the perfect place to work at. It had food, a quiet atmosphere, and most importantly, slushies. Even better, sans’ let him get free slushies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i mean, you come here all the time just for the slushies. so, now that you’re working here, it’s the least i can do other than give you your paycheck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing that remark, a smile shone from under his dark hood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“though, since you seem kind of inexperienced, i may have to guide you on your first days. but don’t worry. i’m sure you’ll catch on soon enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade’s work at sans’ was hard at first, but he seemed to get the hang of things soon enough. His work at the convenience store was almost as good as his work at the hospital. The only thing that hindered his enjoyment of his job was how his shift overlapped with another employee’s. And to add more salt to the injury, it was Kris. After his fiasco in the Dark World, he felt quite awkward being around someone he held by the neck once. However, the feeling was mutual, and they only had to work together for a few minutes before Kris had to go. So, it wasn’t that much of an inconvenience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now with his two jobs to sustain himself, he felt like he was really getting a hold of his life. Even his relationships with the people of Hometown was getting better. The citizens may not be treating him like royalty, but at least he wasn’t getting as many weird looks as before. He even had a friend, Noelle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Noelle seemed to be puzzled at his ignorance of the Light World. Though now, that shock she had from it had mostly faded, mostly since she had developed a patience for him. Whenever he didn’t understand something, she tried explaining to him what it was, and he tried to remember what she told him. He was good at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Noelle wasn’t the only one who had to explain things to him. His manager was also trying to teach Spade some things. He felt like she might’ve told Mx. Ardence about his unfamiliarity, since they also tried their best to help him when he was stuck on something. Though, Ryo tended to take it to a more extreme level, sometimes explaining things to him as if he were a child, even stuff he already knew. Though, that would usually be since they didn’t know of his knowledge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One example of a moment of education that went kind of waywards was one time when an ambulance pulled up to the front of the building. Spade stared at  it, not knowing what it was. It seemed that Ryo noticed Spade’s confusion, and proceeded to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spade, you know, that thing in front of the building is called an ambulance. It’s like a, uh, big car that holds medical equipment and patients in need of-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade turned to Ryo and confidently said “I know what a car is, Ryo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two were silent for a while. The surprise on Ryo’s face showed through their tentacles on their face. Spade couldn’t be serious; though, the look on his face said otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Spade, that’s not a truck.” they tried to say, but Spade butted in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m pretty sure that’s a truck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, Ryo felt a bit ticked off. “Spade, an ambulance is different from a truck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? Well, from what I’ve seen, this thing has all the qualities of a truck. It’s bigger than a car, it holds stuff like you said, it’s square-ish and it’s even red!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red? What the- What does red have to do with it being a truck? What if you saw a truck that’s not red?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a van, then. Duh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, the two didn’t meet too often, since Ryo spent most of their time in their office. So, such an inconvenience wasn’t too common.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several weeks went by, about more than a month. At this point, Spade was more comfortable with all the people. He learned many of their names and even his relationship with Kris was getting a little better. Though, that was only for him; he didn’t know how they felt. On the contrary, he did know how another coworker felt towards him. Noelle seemed to be more comfortable with him, probably because she didn’t have to explain as many things to him anymore. During work, they would chat from time to time. Their chatter and laughter could sometimes be so loud that it reached Ryo's office, where they would have to go and tell them to settle down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, one noise that they didn’t mind too much was the music they made together. When Spade played certain songs, she could chime the lyrics, though quietly and less dramatically than that one time before. Any patient in the room during those times would seem in a better mood whenever they harmonized. Noelle also found much comfort in the music they would play. It helped her get her mind off of the stress of preparing for college and other stuff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that she was truly fine around him, she felt like she wanted to get to know him more. He barely talked about himself and she wished to perhaps learn a little more about him. Maybe it would also help explain his cluelessness of the world. However, she felt like maybe being in a more private, yet casual setting while bonding would be better. Maybe at her house… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, she was uncertain if her mother would allow him in the house. With his sloppy appearance (no offence to him), her mother would probably disapprove, perhaps even calling him a hobo behind his back. But on the bright side, this would be a perfect opportunity to dust off her old karaoke machine in the basement. However, there was always the option to just go to a karaoke bar instead and to avoid the cruel judgement of her mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, at the end of their shifts (which conveniently ended at the same time,) Noelle went over to Spade as he was leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Spade…” she said as they walked out the front door. “Are you busy this Friday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade was quiet for a bit, then asked her “No, why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noelle continued, a bit nervous. “Well, since we’ve been friends for a while, I figured maybe we could hang out sometime. Like, since we’re both into music and stuff, I figured we could hang out and sing karaoke at my place. I was also considering going to a karaoke bar since those places look better than my basement and usually have more food, but I mean, whatever you want…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade wasn’t really sure what this “Karaoke” thing was, other than that it involved singing, according to Noelle. However, if it was a Lightner tradition of some sort, he was willing to partake in it if it made Noelle happy. And he was also willing to explore outside Hometown as well, though maybe on a different occasion. He wanted to try this karaoke thing first before taking it to other places. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, he replied courteously “Sure. I think your house works now. Maybe we could go to the city some other time, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great! Thanks!” she said, bowing with gratitude before the two went separate ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she walked away, Noelle’s ears perked up with joy, and also twitched with anxiety. She was mostly worried about what her mom was going to say about Spade coming over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Should I tell her?’ she wondered ‘Maybe if I leave out enough details about him in my explanation, she would let him over. Though, why would him coming over even matter to her? She’s not even home most of the time.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she spoke to herself, she could see her house coming into view, just around the </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Maybe if I’m lucky, I could sneak Spade into the house for the time and let him go afterwards without Mom even knowing. Then again, why go through all the trouble? The karaoke bar is always an option… But he wanted to go to your place, didn’t he? But mom…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts conflicted with themselves with every step closer to her house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Mom… What am I even gonna say to her?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands squeezed together as she saw her mother’s car in the parking spot. Her nails dug into her skin as the knot in her stomach tightened. With trembling knees, she stood in front of the house and fumbled to get her keys out. The gate swung open with a long, creaking noise. And with her legs as weak as noodles, Noelle approached the front door and slowly crept inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After wiping her feet and hanging her coat, she just stood at the entrance. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down her nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Noelle. You might as well try. If she disapproves, we could always take the karaoke bar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with her breath and legs now steady, she made her way up the stairs and to her room, anticipating her mother’s arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. We're Cool, Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noelle tells Spade that he can come over to her house. Though they seem to bump into some issues regarding if he's really welcome at her place.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hey, Kris!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kris: Frisk! Glad you’re back!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How’s life for you now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kris: I’m doing fine. Life’s getting better for me, or at least as good as it can get. Reese is a bit difficult to deal with, but he’s a baby. It’s kind of expected. Besides, his cuteness and the fact that he’s our literal son compensates for it. I mean, what are me and Susie supposed to do with Reese? Not look after him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ha ha… Oh Susie! How is she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kris: Also pretty great. She’s recovering well. Wait, I forgot to mention! My mom has been starting to look into finding some therapists in the city. I mean, she really didn’t have to do that much for me, but I guess it’s nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sounds nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kris: Yeah… Though honestly, I hope it’s not too much to ask of. I mean, she really didn’t have to do all that. Really…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, Kris, listen. C’mon, you’ve helped plenty of people before and made them feel better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really? I honestly just chilled with them until they felt less bad. Not really a lot...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, to your friends, your family, even me kind of, it helped. But what about you? You’ve had all your issues and stuff bottled inside you and you didn’t even bother to tell anyone about it until just recently. And bottling up your feelings isn’t really good for you. So, maybe now, it’d be better if you let us help you a bit, y’know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kris: Hmm, okay then... Ha, maybe you should be my therapist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s just the advice I thought of right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kris: Well, it’s pretty good advice if you ask me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I guess I’m just known to be like that. *sigh* Even back in my world, I was always trying to help people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… Gosh, I wonder when Chara will answer my calls. That is, if she even got them…</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade was heading down the block on a sunny afternoon. It was quarter to 2, but he liked to try and exercise punctuality, which was important according to Noelle. He soon got to the hospital, which he expected to be quiet as usual. Though, he was soon met with a surprise when he was greeted quite cheerfully by Noelle, his friend and coworker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spade! Guess what?” she exclaimed a little too loudly, then continued in a lower voice. “My mother said you could come over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade simply smiled, though how he felt inside was drastically more intense than what he was showing. The only thing that was stopping him from squealing like an excited child was his dignity and the fact that any noise he made could be heard by everyone in the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinning widely, he said “That’s great!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he paused a bit due to some feelings of doubt, then followed with a short question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your house is the one with the huge gate, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noelle nodded. “Yep!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool.” he answered, his soul filled with fuzzy feelings of excitement. He couldn’t wait for Friday.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>At last, the long anticipated day had come. When the two’s shifts had ended, Noelle quickly urged Spade to leave so they could get to her place immediately. It came to the point where he was basically being dragged by Noelle to her place. He wasn’t sure about the point of her urgency, but he went along with it, not wanting to displease his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost in the blink of an eye, he found himself in front of the grand gates of Noelle’s house;  they were almost as splendid as Card Castle’s gates. And past them was a manor, much bigger than any other house in Hometown, decorated with well-kept topiary and miniature pine trees in red, clay pots. Though, he didn’t have much time to take in the place; before he knew it, the gates swung open and Noelle pulled him in almost immediately, heading straight for the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the short time he spent in the front yard, he also noticed a sleek, jet black car in the parkade. Noelle seemed to catch eye of it, too. Though, she didn’t seem as adoring of it as he was; in fact, she seemed a bit worried seeing it. Before he could properly discern how she felt, he found himself inside the house, standing on a clean, tiled floor. The door shut behind him, almost catching the hood of his sweater in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” Noelle urged, still taking him by the elbow. “Just follow me quickly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He complied, rushing to keep up with Noelle. However, his curiosity had piled up too much over time. He just had to ask why Noelle was acting like this get-together was some ritual that had to be performed immediately. As they dashed down the hall, he muttered to her, trying to slow her down a bit to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noelle, uh… Why are we in such a hurry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite Spade’s weight trying to hold her back, she still pulled him forward, trying to explain along the way. She was about to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, it’s because my…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she skidded to a stop as they entered the front lobby, which looked like a white, marble ballroom, except smaller, and a bit more casual, with some fancy sofas along the sides and hallways that branched off to other rooms. In the center was a grand staircase that led to a balcony-like hallway at the other end. And perched upon the left side of the hallway was a tall, deer-like lady, similar to Noelle. Her posture and the way she gazed at them were like ice, frozen in place and very chilling. Noelle gazed up at her, also as still as her. Though, she didn’t stand the same way as the former. She seemed more like a deer in headlights, trembling ever so slightly in her presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After several seconds pass, the lady makes her way down the hallway and to the staircase. As she makes her way towards them, she starts to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello there.” she seems to say towards Spade “You must be my daughter’s friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” he says, unsure of what else to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He soon realized, upon hearing the mention of the lady’s daughter, that this must be Noelle’s mother. Despite him being taller than her, she seemed to strike intimidation into his soul, like he wasn’t welcome in the place. After inspecting him with her cold eyes, she spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, but I’m afraid we can’t accept visitors at the moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” he replied dumbly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you could, it would be best if you were to leave now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then turned to Noelle, seeming a bit disapproving. Though, it was a bit hard to tell, for her outside expression stayed unmoved. Noelle, on the other hand, was visibly ashamed, her ears drooping and her lip quivering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noelle, could you please lead this man outside? And afterwards, come back quickly please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noelle tried to keep her composure, looking her in the eyes and replying clearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to Spade, urging him to follow her again, though without the physical contact or haste of last time. He trailed behind her, only looking back briefly to see Noelle’s mother standing the same as before. Although she stood the same, her icy eyes seemed to glare at him in a more crushing way, as if she could kill with her gaze. He turned back around, hoping to leave soon. The once splendid house now seemed just like the Dark World: unwelcoming of scum like him.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next week, the two didn’t talk for a while. Though Spade wanted to, he wasn’t the best at starting conversations. It was usually Noelle who did that, and she wasn’t responding to any of his words. Everytime he was ignored by her, he felt a little more ashamed about last week’s incident. He didn’t know that her mother was such a cold person. Maybe if he had known, he would’ve gone with the choice of the karaoke bar. Despite Noelle constantly being silent towards him, Spade didn’t want their relationship to be left like this. He didn’t want to lose connection with his best, and maybe only friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once their shift had ended, Spade quickly met up with Noelle outside the hospital. As she made her way home, Spade rushed to stop her before she could leave his sight. Standing in her way, he tried to talk to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noelle!” he said firmly, then continued in his usual low tone. “I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry about last week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noelle wasn’t even looking at him. She just tried to walk around him, though wasn’t having any success due to Spade swaying along with her. He was still going on with his apology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please listen. I don’t want us to stop talking. If I’ve made you upset, please let me help you fix my mistakes. You’re my best friend here, one of my only friends…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Noelle had stopped trying to get around him. She was now standing still, her gaze still fixed to the pavement. Her fists were clenched hard, as if she was either very mad at him or trying to suppress some other feelings. However, she started to talk back with a small voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I don’t want us to be apart either, but…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words were stuck in her throat, like they were too painful to say. She still tried to push them out, along with some tears that trickled down her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, we just can’t hang out together anymore.” she whimpered. “My mom, she really isn’t willing to let me hang around people like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade was now puzzled. “Like me? What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noelle bit her lip, not wanting to share the cutting comments her mother made about him. She tried to at least tell him about the less harsh things she said about him, and also tried to dull down the more cruel ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She thinks that you might be… dangerous.” she mumbled. “It’s just, you seemed a bit messy and, um, scary to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Scary?’ she thought to herself. ‘If anything, he should be scared of her. If I hadn’t negotiated with her, I swear, she would’ve called the cops on him.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Spade now felt even more small. Even in this new world where he tried his best not to act like he was before, some people could still see him like a tyrant. However, if Noelle’s mother was afraid of him, it clearly didn’t show. Though, how she seemed before didn’t matter as much as how guilty he felt now. He felt like he was still clearly the same as before and that nothing had changed. In a gloomy tone, he spoke back to Noelle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see… I guess I’m just not as welcome here as I thought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he felt down and ready to hear his friend’s agreement, Noelle replied in a way that he wasn’t expecting. She seemed surprised by his comment, even a bit unbelieving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” she exclaimed “N-no! It’s not that at all!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade doubted her words. “Really?” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Just because my mother ha- I mean, disapproves of you, that doesn’t reflect everyone else’s opinions! You’re not like that anymore! A lot of people here, they’re used to your presence, even enjoying it at times. A-at least, I thought so… If only my mother could see that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Spade was the one who was dumbfounded. Though he still felt low of himself, he didn’t expect her to reply contradictingly to her mother’s opinion on him. After all, with a mother as terrifying as her, he expected her to agree with her and go along with her. It reminded a bit of his relationship with his own son. He wondered if this is how he was like when he wasn’t there. Though, parents aside, he was a bit relieved that Noelle didn’t think of him like heer mother did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to go on, wiping away tears. “I know my mom really doesn’t like you, but I still want us to stay friends. I really do, even if she doesn’t want us to. Gosh, if she even found out about us talking, she would be…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She trailed off for a bit, then continued again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, if we were to hang out again, we should probably do it out of her view. That means that you can’t come to my place anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade nodded, kind of glad to never see her mother again. Just the memory of her gave him chills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” he muttered. “Does that mean we can reschedule our karaoke time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh… sure!” she replied reassuringly “I could try to negotiate a time to go out with my mom, hopefully. Though, you shouldn’t expect a set date anytime soon. I mean, I did get grounded… And, I will be starting college soon… B-but it’s fine! I’ll think of something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade smiled a little, showing his gratitude. Noelle also tried to lighten up a little, but only for a moment. She soon realized that she still had somewhere to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I think I should head home now.” she exclaimed, wiping her face a bit more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spade nodded upon looking up as well, and moved out of the way to let her through. As Noelle dashed past him, she looked back at him, waving to show some more kindness. Though it was a small act, it sure lifted Spade’s mood. He sighed with relief, glad he could keep his friendship with Noelle a little longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>